


Hecate's Chosen, The Other Potter

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!, Do not copy to another site., F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, They are children now, relationship later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: At the end of the Magical World as we know it, Harry Potter dies. He is chosen by Hecate to be reborn as the daughter of Charlus and Dorea Potter, and tasked with preventing the end of the Magical World.





	1. It's The End of The World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of my most popular story on fanfiction dot net. My username on there is crystalpotter-weasley. This takes canon and twists hard to the left! This is highly AU, and has a FemHarry. Enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All song lyrics belong solely to their writers and performing artists. This also uses many well used fanfiction tropes. Any simularities to other fanfictions is not purposeful.

Twenty-three and so tired of life  
Such a shame, to throw it all away  
The images grow darker, still  
Could I have been anyone other than me?

Dancing Nancies - Dave Matthews Band

Harry Potter was tired. After the defeat of Voldemort, things were good- for about two months. Voldemort had been attacking muggles left, right, and center. The Millennial Bridge attack was the final straw.

The country was crying out for answers. The Queen and the Prime Minister were in the know, but they were keeping to the Statute of Secrecy. Unfortunately, a Muggleborn that was disenchanted with the Magical World, and his inability to advance in their society, had spilled the secret.

He had joined the Military after Hogwarts. (What else could he do with no formal education?) He went as high up as he could go, and started laying out the whole situation. At first he was scoffed at, but after turning the table into a tiger, (complete with roar) they could hardly dispute it.

Once the Military knew the reason behind all those unexplainable deaths and disappearances, everything went, quite frankly, to shit. Maybe he didn't mean to bring another war upon a magical society still reeling from the one that just ended, but he did.

Once the secret was spilled, magicals became hunted. Young Muggleborns seen doing accidental magic were taken to 'Adjustment Camps', which were nothing less than concentration camps- human experimentation and all. Diagon Alley was bombed during the midday rush, and Hogsmeade was reduced to ash. Rune Masters were creating better wards, but it was too little, too late.

The collapse of Magical Britain started a cascade of other countries magical societies being outed. 

Magical Creatures were being hunted for trophies. Every Witch, Wizard, or creature was on the run. They had all scattered to try and save themselves. Hogwarts' wards had been badly damaged during the war, and it had been destroyed the same day that Hogsmeade fell.

This completely demoralized the Magical Community. Many people were killed, including Neville and Ginny who were helping with the rebuilding. Harry had been at Gringotts trying to salvage his relationship with the Goblins, and get his accounts in order.

This was the first sign that things had gone wrong with the Muggles. They had had no idea that this was their Pearl Harbor. This was the day that would 'live in infamy'.

Harry, who had never had good relations with Muggles, came to despise them. He knew, intellectually, that there were good Muggles out there. However, not one Muggle had helped him when he was suffering at the Dursley's. Now, those same Muggles were rounding up Magicals in pens, doing God knows what to them afterwards. He felt he had a right to despise them. He also became suspicious of Muggleborns. Someone had to cast those anti-apparition wards in those pens, didn't they?

The Purebloods were among the first to be eliminated. Their inability to pass as Muggles was their undoing. The M.O.M. was bombed during a Wizengamut meeting, killing hundreds. The Muggles didn't care if there was collateral damage, as long as Magicals were killed.

Vigilantes were tying suspected Magicals up, and burning them at the stake. Just as in the last Witch hunts, they were mainly killing other Muggles, but they occasionally got a Magical. Those unfortunate souls were usually pre-Hogwarts age children. The entire world was in chaos, and there was no end in sight.

So yes, Harry Potter was tired. He was sealed up in Grimmauld Place, all alone. All of his friends were dead. Some, like Bill and Charlie, were unaccounted for. They lived in other countries, and communication had been cut off. Most owls were almost, or totally extinct. They were killed on sight, whether they were carrying mail or not.

Harry had lost all hope. The Magical World that he had bled for, died for, was gone. He decided that after his meager food supplies were gone, he would not risk restocking them. How poetic for the starved child, to die a starved adult?

The first few days were hard. Your body goes into a panic, making you extra hungry so you'll eat to survive. It slowly became easier. He could feel himself slipping away, becoming less substantial, and more ethereal. His mind drifted. What would have happened if he had been born earlier, stopped the war sooner?

What if he had been knowledgeable about the Magical World, and his place in society? Was there anything that could have changed this outcome? He closed his eyes for the last time, praying for the magic left in this world instead of himself, and that made all the difference.

Harry opened his eyes, and became sure he was hallucinating. He was laid down in a field of flowers, (tulips if he was not mistaken) and he felt better than he could ever remember feeling. He took in a deep breath, smelling the flowers around him. He exhaled with a sigh. Was this Heaven?

"This is not Heaven, child." A woman's voice said.

Startled, Harry looked around until he found the owner of the voice. She was exceptionally beautiful, with light blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. His eyes. She was draped in a Grecian style, white dress. She had high cheekbones, full lips that were smiling at him, and her hair fell in gentle curls.

"I'm sorry Miss. If this isn't Heaven, then where am I? And who are you?" Harry said.

"Now that is the question, isn't it?" The lady said with humor. 

Only, Harry wasn't laughing. He had had enough of vague, mystical double talk to last him a lifetime! If Dumbledore had been up front from the beginning, none of this would have happened.

"I am no Albus Dumbledore, I assure you. Don't even get me started on that self-righteous asshole! My name is Hecate. I am the Goddess of Magic. All magic. The world seems to have forgotten that we must have balance in all things. But I digress. You are currently in my realm, on the Plain of the Unborn. All of the souls of children born with my gift rest here, until they are born in their respective worlds." 

Harry was bemused by her small rant, until he wondered. "What am I doing here?"

"Harry Potter, you are among my favorite mortals, my Chosen. Your life was not supposed to be like this. Your fate has been meddled with, but no more! I have chosen to give you a second chance at life. You will be reborn as the daughter of Charlus Potter, and his wife, Dorea Black Potter." Hecate said.

Harry was shocked. "I'll be my father's relative? And what do you mean 'daughter'?" He asked incredulously.

"What do you know of your family tree, Harry?" She asked.

"I know that my father was James Potter, and his parents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. I also saw a Charlus Potter and a Dorea Black Potter on the Black Tapestry. That's about it." Harry said, realizing that his knowledge of his origins was pathetic.

"Charlus Potter was the older brother of Fleamont. He married Dorea Black, and his beliefs could be classified as Gray. In your timeline, their son died as a toddler. Dorea was pregnant at the time, and the grief caused her to miscarry. She was unable to bare anymore children. They were killed in 1971, the year your father started Hogwarts. They were killed by Voldemort for not joining his cause. That made Fleamont Lord Potter, and put you and your father in line for the Title." Hecate said.

"Dorea Potter was carrying a girl when she miscarried. I am going to replace you as that child, and ensure that you are born healthy. You will retain your memories. They will appear in flashes, like visions. You must try to achieve balance in the Magical World. Getting rid of Voldemort is just the beginning." She warned. "Do not carry the prejudices that you have in this life over to the next."

"What prejudices?" Harry asked indignantly.

Hecate just gave him a look, raising her eyebrow. "That 'all but light magic is bad'. That 'all Slytherins are evil'. Ring any bells?" Hecate said, wryly.

Harry flushed guiltily. He knew he had been led down a particular path by Dumbledore, and he had swallowed it all, hook, line, and sinker. "I won't. I will try to keep an open mind, but I detest Muggles. So if you also mean that, or my distrust of Muggleborns, you should send someone else." Harry said, strongly.

Hecate laughed. "No. You'll fit right in. Time to go, my child. May you reach your full potential." She said, then touched his forehead. 

Before Harry could ask what she meant, he was engulfed in a golden light. He felt as if his soul was being cleansed, and then he knew no more.

"Good luck, Harry Potter. Magic's fate rests in your hands."


	2. Grief, Prayers and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorea and Charlus lose a son, yet a Daughter is saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter except a worn set of books and movies, a Hogwarts T-shirt from Target, and a dog named Draco.

Dorea Black-Potter was in agony. Her perfect little boy, her beautiful baby was dead. He contracted Dragon Pox, and didn't respond to treatment. She had not been allowed to see him after he was diagnosed, since she was six months pregnant.

She hadn't been there, and now he was gone forever! In her grief, she had almost blocked out the rest of the world. The only things keeping her from succumbing were Charlus and their unborn child.

When they told her about her son, she became prostrate with grief. When she held his fragile body to her chest, she started to cramp slightly, then bleed. She immediately told Charlus.

"Charlus! Get the Healer, quickly!" She said, clutching her baby bump. As the Healer ran in, her only thought was that if she miscarried again, especially after her precious Marius had just died, she didn't think she would survive it.

Charlus watched the Healer work on Dorea. How much more could they take in one day? He decided to fall back to his roots, and pray to Hecate.

"Hecate, Goddess of all Magics, I entreet thee. Please allow my Wife and unborn child to live. I will keep to the Olde Ways, forevermore if you spare our child. I beg thee, oh Mother of Magic, please save my family" As Charlus was praying, a golden light enveloped Dorea. After the light dissipated, her vitals became more stable, and the baby's heartrate bacame stable.

Charlus dropped to his knees in relief. What a miracle! Their child had been blessed by Hecate! No one who was in the room even doubted.

"Lady Potter! This is a true miracle! Your baby was dying, and now she is stronger than ever!" The Healer exclaimed.

"You said 'she'. Are we having a Daughter?" Dorea exclaimed, in delight.

"Yes Ma'am. It's a girl. Congratulations."

"We shall name her Carina Hecate Potter." Dorea said, and Charlus, being a smart man, agreed.

"Beautiful, fitting name Darling." He said.

"Please take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy, Lady Potter. I would suggest bedrest after you have the funeral, but please don't over exert yourself before then. I know that it will be almost impossible, but please try to limit stress." The Healer cautioned.

"I'll do my best, Healer Thompson." Dorea promised.

"I will handle little Marius' funeral. I don't want you to handle it in your condition." Charlus said, brooking no refusal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p> 

The Ceremony was small, mainly just the Potter and Black families. All of the flowers were either pure white, or baby blue, to symbolize innocence. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter and Arcturus and Melania Black were just a few of the guests.

Each couple had had similar problems. Miscarriages, and babies born dead. Neither had had a toddler die before. Everyone was sympathetic, and chose to dwell more on the survival, and blessing of Carina. 

They would have never said anything about it (some things were just private) but the Mediwitch in the room told the story all over the Hospital. Obviously, this meant the entire Wix Community knew all about it.

After the Service, Dorea was placed on bedrest. She read, knitted, and attended to her correspondence. Dorea went into labor late in the evening, on the 30th of July. Carina Hecate Potter was born July 31st, 1956- as the seventh month died.

Harry Potter would have laughed at the irony. The Fates apparently had a sense of humor.

Carina was born the spitting image of Dorea, except her eyes. Her bright green eyes were from Charlus' mother. Her curly, white -blonde hair, aristocratic features, and pert nose were all Dorea. If you wanted to be generous, you could say she had Charlus' chin.

She was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. (Of course, they were biased.) She was also healthy as a horse. As soon as he knew that his wife, and daughter were alright and ready to see him, he was in the room.

Dorea was sweaty, disheveled, and absolutely radiant. "Come, Charlus and meet your Daughter." She said, beaming.

Charlus carefully lifted Carina into his arms. He stared in awe of this precious gift. He lifted her up in his hands, and said;

"Thank you, Hecate for your blessings. Thank you for saving my wife, and daughter. Blessings be to Magic." Dorea looked on in pride. Then, Carina opened her eyes.

"Oh Dorea! Look at her eyes, they are just like my mother's! Are they supposed to be green already?" Charlus was sure that babies were all born with blue eyes.

"Healer Thompson said it was likely due to her being exposed to so much magic in the womb. He said her power levels were off the chart. You are going to have to start carrying a big stick." Dorea said, with humor.

"Why on earth would I have to do that?" He asked incredulously.

"To beat off the men, dear. She will likely be enundated with proposals and suitors, even before Hogwarts." Dorea said, wryly.

"Over my dead body!" Charlus exclaimed. 

Dorea, as considerate as she was, just laughed her arse off.

"I'm not kidding!"


	3. He Who Flies From Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina gets older, and also has her first visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own Harry Potter.  
Child abuse mentioned. Bad language. Canon, shmanon! Slight time skip.

Dorea Potter loved her daughter, more than anything. She was a gorgeous child. She was also a prodigy. Carina started talking in full sentences, when she was 15 months old. The Healer could hardly believe he was having a conversation with a toddler, but he was.

The Healer suggested starting her education earlier than normal, to capitalize on her obvious intelligence. Dorea and Charlus agreed, and started with colors, numbers, and the alphabet.

She learned at an amazing pace, beyond all expectations. Dorea was not surprised. Carina was walking without support, at 10 months old, and potty trained at 14 months old. Dorea and Charlus were beyond proud of their miracle baby.

Carina was very appreciative of her family. For some reason, she soaked up all the love, and attention they gave her. For her first year of life, she was very clingy, and had bad separation anxiety.

Carina was also afraid of small, dark spaces. Cubbards especially scared her, but no one knew why. She took to her education, like a duck to water, almost as if she had done it all before.

She sometimes had flashes of another life. The life of a boy, who lived in a cubbard, and was given only scraps to eat. The boy looked like her Papa, but with different eyes. Who was this boy who was only called Freak? If he was a Potter, why wasn't he here with them? At three years old, she was confused, so she went to her Mother.

"Mummy, I keep seeing a boy that looks like Papa. They call him Freak, and make him live in a cubbard. He is given very little food, mostly scraps, and he wears rags! Who is he, Mummy?" Carina asked, upset.

Dorea and Charlus didn't know what to think. She either had an overactive imagination, or a touch of The Sight.

Charlus knew he didn't have any Bastards. He had only been with Dorea since they started Courting. He highly doubted his brother Fleamont had any. He was deeply in love with Euphemia, and they had been married eighteen years. If there were no Potter Bastards, who was this boy?

They told Carina to come to them, anytime she saw something like that. The following weeks were filled with visions of the boy with no name.

It all came to a head, when she was four years old. They were eating dinner in the Family Dinning Room, when Carina went ridged.

"The Half-Blood who flies from death, will destroy the World!" 

She began, in a voice not her own. Dorea and Charlus were frozen. Watching their baby girl give a prophesy. 

"Black, Potter, McKinnon, Diggory, Brown, and many other families will be killed, and die out at his hand.  
Destroy the Horcruxes to save the World.  
Keep the Secret, or the muggles will destroy us, and themselves.  
The Half-Blood that flies from death, will destroy the World!" Carina finished, and then collapsed forward.

Charlus scooped her up, into his arms, his eyes wide with fright at her Prophesy. 

Carina stirred, and mumbled "I'm tired, Papa."

"I'll take you to bed, Princess." Charlus said, and gave Dorea a look that told her they would be discussing this after he tucked Carina in.  


Dorea was frightened. How could they protect their child? Seers were rare, and coveted. Unscrupulous parties would try to use her for their own gain. Charlus was an important man. A respected Lord, with political power. However, that wouldn't be enough. 

Carina would need a powerful Husband, both Magically, and Politically. She also needed to learn how to protect herself, with Magic, and even with her fists. Carina needed to be seen as untouchable. 

The prophesy was horrible! Families wiped out? Both her, and her Husband's Families -gone? 'He who flies from death' much be that upstart, Voldemort. It was in his very name! Voldemort had started gaining support from the Dark Families. Dorea bet they didn't know he was a Half-Blood! 

A Half-Blood talking about Pureblood Supremacy, was obviously only using that as a platform to gain money, and support. He was starting to gain support for a War that would place him as King.

The Dark Families would eat it up! They were already frustrated with how the Traditions were being ignored, while Muggle traditions were taking over their world. Samhein was not even acknowledged at Hogwarts anymore!

They had taken a Sacred Day, that connects us to our Ancestors, and turned it into an excuse to eat copious amounts of candy, and wear ridiculous costumes! Yule was also changed to Christmas, and Imbolc wasn't even celebrated anymore. These outrages made Purebloods ripe for the picking.

So, Voldemort would tear apart our World. Horcruxes were a different story. They were Abominations, with a capital A. Anyone who made one, would become unstable. Multiple horcruxes would make someone insane, and irrational. He would need to be 'put down' like a dog, once the Horcruxes were found and destroyed. They would see it done, no matter what. This was a threat to their family! They would do anything to protect their family!

Charlus came into the room, looking pale as death. "What are we going to do, Dorea? Our Daughter will be in danger once this gets out." 

And it WOULD get out. It was only a matter of time. All it would take was for ONE person to see her have a vision, or give a prophesy. They couldn't keep her away from people, either. It would cause too much speculation.

"We need to see if there is any way to suppress this before Carina goes to Hogwarts. I also need to talk to Arcturus, and explain the situation. I'll have to ask him to make this a Family Secret, before I say anything. No one will be able to speak of it, without the Patriarch's permission. He deserves to know what is coming, especially because the Blacks will be recruited by Voldemort." Dorea said.

"I will also need to contact Fleamont and tell him about the visions, and the prophesy. I will make it a Family Secret as well. If I don't, he will run directly to that old fool, Dumbledore. He might have good intentions, but he's not above using people for his 'Greater Good'. I don't want him to know any of our Family Business." Charlus said.

He hated how much they had grown apart. Fleamont was a good man, but he had become a sycophant of Dumbledores. He had begun to embrace the mugglization of their Culture. Euphemia was expecting a child any day now, and they would no doubt teach their child to do the same.

Euphemia was expecting a son, and Fleamont expected him to be the Heir. In many families, that would be true. However, the Potter Family Charter was different. They were not solely a Patriarchal Family. In cases of a female Heiress of the Main Line, and a Male born in the Secondary Line, the two parties were judged by the Heir Ring.

Magic Herself, would judge who was more worthy for the Title. Both parties had to be at least eleven years old at the time of the test. Charlus had no doubt that the ring would pick Carina. She was Blessed by Hecate herself!

"I will go to Arcturus now. Can talking to Fleamont, wait until morning?" Dorea asked. She didn't want to leave Carina alone with just the House Elves.

"Yes. I'll go in the morning." He said, then kissed Dorea on the head.

Dorea went to the Floo Room. She took a handful of powder, then threw it into the fire. Stepping in, she shouted "The Planetarium!" Before spinning out of sight. She gracefully stepped out of the floo, and into the Black Ancestral Home. A second later, an House Elf popped in front of her.

"Missy Dorry! What can Tiffer be doing for Missy Dorry?" 

"Hello, Tiffer. Please inform your Master of my arrival. I have urgent Family Business to discuss." Dores said, looking grave.

"Right away, Missy Dorry!" Tiffer squeeked, then disappeared. A few minutes later, Tiffer popped back into the Floo Room. "Master Black is in the Study, Missy Dorry. He be expecting yous." She said, bowing.

"Thank you, Tiffer." Dorea said, then started towards his Study. She knocked gently on the door, and heard him invite her in.

"Enter." Arcturus said quietly. Dorea opened the door, and stepped inside. "Sister. What brings you here at this hour?" He asked. Arcturus was sitting behind a mahogany desk, that was covered in parchment work. Showing he was a very busy man.

The room itself was very masculine. Darker colors, a mahogany drinks cabinet, and shelves full of books and scrolls dominated the room. The only 'softer' area, was the two armchairs, and loveseat that were in front of the fireplace. The table between them had a tea set ready, in case they required it.

"Patriarch, I need to keep my discussion with you as a Family Secret." Dorea replied, formally. Arcturus knew this was serious business, as soon as she called him Patriarch.

"Speak, Daughter of the Most Ancient, and Most Noble House of Black. Anything divulged in this meeting, is a Family Secret. So I say it, So Mote It Be." He said. "Now, sit and tell me what you've gotten yourself into."

They sat, and Dorea mindlessly made them both a cup of tea. "Dorea?" He asked.

"It's about Carina." She said, making his eyebrow raise in question. "She's a Seer." She said, shocking Arcturus to the core.

"Are you sure? How do you know this?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. This was Bad. The Gift itself wasn't bad, but if this became general knowledge, Carina would be in constant danger. It would also take a huge tole on her. Getting visions of blood and death, was bad enough for an adult. A four year old was not equipped to handle these things. It did explain her old looking eyes. Who knew what she had already Seen?

"She has been having visions of a future Potter. A boy we haven't heard the name of, because the Muggles he lives with, only call him Freak. But that's not the worst part. Carina gave a prophesy at dinner, tonight." Dorea said, and then recited the prophesy to Arcturus.

"A Half-Blood, mascarading as a Pureblood, will end our Family Line? Not while there is blood left in my body! I will be calling a Family Meeting, tomorrow. Bring Charlus, and Carina."

"I am going to Forbid the Family to follow this 'Voldemort' person, and set them to investigate who he really is. Now that I think on it, it was rather obvious he wasn't a Pureblood. If he was, he wouldn't be using a fake name. Be sure to be here, Dorea." Arcturus said in dismissal. 

"Thank you, brother." Dorea said, then went home.

Voldemort would soon learn why you DID NOT mess with the Blacks.


	4. Paint It Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blacks decide to make Voldemort persona non grata, in Pureblood Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the Blacks!

Arcturus wasted no time in informing the family about the meeting the next day. He wrote out the date, time, and place on his official vellum stationary, then had the House Elves deliver them.

It was expected for _every_ Black to be there, unless on their death bed. No excuses were accepted. If they had other plans, they would change them, and that was that.

Arcturus sipped on some firewhisky slowly, thinking and making plans. He had to be cunning, and do things right. They would have no second chances.

He decided to tell his best friend Abraxus Malfoy about Voldemort's blood status. That would set the kneazle amongst the pigeons!

He knelt on a low, cushioned stool, tossing some floo powder in the fire. "Malfoy Manor, Lord's study!" He stated clearly, then stuck his head in the fire. "Abraxus!" He called out, looking towards the large desk that was visible through the green flames.

"Arcturus?" Abraxus answered, and started towards the floo.

"Can I step through?" Arcturus asked. Abraxus agreed immediately. Apparently, this was too important to talk about on a floo call.

As he came through, Abraxus looked him over. He was pale, and looked spooked. Not that anyone else would be able to tell, but after forty years of friendship, he could read Arcturus like a book. He offered him a seat, and called for an elf.

"Cobby!" He called out, and an elf appeared immediately. "Bring me a bottle of Ogden's Select Firewhisky, and two fresh glasses." He said.

"Right away, Master Malfoy." The elf squeaked. A moment later, said items appeared with a muted pop, on Abraxus' desk.

Abraxus poured a glass, and handed it over. "You look like you need it, old friend." He said, at Arcturus' look.

"I don't think there's enough Firewhisky in the world, to help with this situation." Arcturus said, drinking it anyway. He looked over the rim of his glass at Abraxus, and narrowed his eyes.

To say Abraxus was worried, was an understatement. What made Black so unsettled?

"Did you know?" Arcturus asked, accusingly.

"Know what?" He answered, raising a brow.

"Did you know that Voldemort is a Half-Blood?" The Black Lord asked, causing him to choke on his own drink.

"What? No he isn't. He is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, himself." Abraxus said, voice incredulous.

"Really? Then why isn't he using _that _name, instead of an obviously fake one? He may have _some_ Slytherin blood, but I guarantee he has at least just as much muggle! I am 100% sure my source is correct." Arcturus said, refilling his glass. "I am having a Family Meeting tomorrow. I am forbidding my family from joining this upstart, on pain of being disinherited! I will also not allow betrothal contracts with families that do." He stated, emphatically.

"You are making a powerful enemy." Abraxus stated, shocked. He sipped his drink in a daze. Could this be true?

"Any Black worth their salt has powerful enemies. I won't let a Half-Blood tear apart the wizarding world! He wasn't even educated about the Fundamentals of Magic, Brax! He's made horcruxes, for Circe's sake!" Arcturus exclaimed.

"No!" Abraxus exclaimed in horror.

"Yes he has. Multiple horcruxes. You can't tell anyone that- let the masses believe we won't support a Half-Blood. That _is_ a part of it, but a Black bows to no-one! We have the advantage as long as he thinks no one knows about the horcruxes. I'll need a vow from you." Arcturus said, sipping his refilled drink.

"Of course. How sure are you about this source?" Abraxus asked.

"100%, Brax. 100%." Arcturus said, getting up to leave. He turned to Abraxus, one last time. "Think long and hard about your family's future, Abraxus." He said, then took the vow, and left. Leaving Abraxus Malfoy to his decisions.

* * *

The next morning, every member of the Black Family was anxious. No one but Charlus and Dorea knew the reason for the meeting.

Charlus was getting ready to visit Fleamont. Fleamont and Euphemia lived at Potter Cottage. 'Cottage' was a bit of a misnomer. The home had six bedrooms, and seven bathrooms.

Charlus, being Lord Potter, lived at Potter Manor.

Fleamont was expecting him this morning, so he went right to the Library. He walked in, and noticed Fleamont sitting by the fire, reading a book. As soon as he noticed Charlus, Fleamont was worried. He was pale, and grim looking.

"Charlus? What has happened?" Fleamont asked. 

"Scion of House Potter, our conversation is to be kept under a Family Secret, not to be divulged to _anyone_ without the express permission of myself. So I say it, So Mote It Be." Charlus intoned, gravely. A flash of Magic showed that the order had been accepted.

Fleamont was shocked. Whatever had happened, it was beyond serious.

"Fleamont, I have grave tidings. Carina is a Seer. She has been having visions for a few months, now. Last night, she gave a Prophesy." Charlus said. He told Fleamont the Prophesy, then let the situation sink in to his brother.

Fleamont, for his part, was speechless. Little Carina a Seer? She was such a bright, beautiful, girl. This was dangerous. Also, this Voldemort character was going to destroy the world. What was the part about Muggles? He was all for integration with the Muggles. They weren't dangerous, surely?

"What say you, Fleamont?" Charlus asked.

"I'll help with the Voldemort situation as much as possible. I don't see how Muggles could be dangerous, though." He said.

Charlus was incredulous. "Have you ever _been_ to the Muggle world, Flea? Have you ever investigated their weaponry? They are exceedingly dangerous and deadly. They outnumber us more than ten thousand, to one! They have had numerous World Wars, where they've killed off _millions_ of other Muggles! What do you think would happen if they discovered Magic? Don't live in the world you _wish_ existed! Live in the real world, Flea. If the Potter Family is supposed to be killed off, that includes your unborn son. Think about it." Charlus exclaimed, exasperated.

Fleamont just shook his head. "That's all lies thought up by the Pureblood Supremacists, Charlus! I thought you were better than that. Being married to a Black, I guess it was a matter of time." Fleamont said. Dumbledore was right. Dark Witches and Wizards taint everything they touch.

Charlus shook his head."I never would have believed you could be so ignorant, brother. Do the research yourself! Don't just except whatever smoke Dumbledore blows from his arse!" He said, angrily.

Fleamont's face became red, and he shouted "Don't talk about Dumbledore like that! He's a great Wizard!"

"If you want _your_ branch of the Family to die off, that's your business. _I _won't let the main branch do the same, mark my words!" Charlus exclaimed, hotly.

"My branch will become the Main branch in time, Charlus." Fleamont said.

"I think you need to read our Family Charter again. Specifically, the part about female Heirs of the Main Line. Good day, Fleamont." Charlus stated, then walked briskly to the floo room.

* * *

Charlus was in a temper when he got home. However, he smiled widely as he was greeted by Carina.

"Papa! Maman said you visited Uncle Flea. Is there a baby, yet?" Carina asked, cutely.

"Not yet, Princess. Babies come in their own time. He's not quite ready yet." Charlus said.

"He'll be here next week." Carina said, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran to her dancing instructor.

"Good day, Lord Potter." She said, curtsying.

"Good day, Ms Burke. I trust Carina is doing well?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Lord Potter! Carina is very graceful. She is my star pupil." She said, taking Carina's hand.

"Bye, Papa!" Carina said, as she was led back to the Ballroom.

Charlus hated having to have Carina in so many classes - she was only four! However, it was a necessity. He had had most of the same lessons, without the Lady parts. Carina was brilliant, though. She should have no trouble. He just wished she could play more. Maybe he could buy her a kiddie broom? When she rode on Lucius' broom, she was a natural.

Hmm. They had seemed to get along well. Maybe they would suit? He would wait until they were Hogwarts age to make any decisions. He didn't really want to arrange her marriage. He wanted her to fall in love. However, with her Seer abilities, she would need an important, influential husband. That was something the Malfoy's had in spades. He would think on it, later.

* * *

The Planetarium was buzzing. All live Blacks were present. Even Walburga, who had given birth on November 3rd to the Black Heir, Sirius Orion.

It was March 25th, 1960. Carina was currently in the Nursery with baby Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Black. Gideon, Fabian, and Margaret Prewitt were also there. The female Prewitt went by Molly, and was the oldest there. There were several House Elves there, including Carina's Elf, Flippy.

Flippy had specific instructions on what to do if she had a vision, or gave a prophesy. She was first to get Carina away from other people. Flippy would then use her Magic to record what Carina said. She was then to notify Charlus or Dorea. Flippy was ordered to never mention to anyone, or in front of anyone, that Carina had visions, or was a Seer. Prophecy was especially secret.

Charlus and Dorea walked into the room. Ignatius Prewitt was there, so Charlus walked over to stand beside him. They were both married to a Black, but not Blacks themselves.

"Charlus! How are you on this fine day?" Ignatius asked, jovially.

"I am well, Ignatius. How are your brood?" Charlus asked. The Prewitts had twin boys the same age as Carina, and an older daughter.

"They are well. Constantly into mischief of some kind, but healthy as horses." He said, eyes twinkling, and a grin on his face. "They keep us on our toes, that's for sure! How is Carina?"

"She is well. She is taking to her studies like a duck to water! They say she is a Prodigy!" Charlus said, chest puffing up in pride.

Everyone who had met Charlus Potter, knew his baby girl had him wrapped around her little finger, and Ignatius grinned at the thought.

"I call this meeting to Order!" Arcturus exclaimed, everyone giving him their immediate attention. "This meeting, in it's entirety, will be covered as a Family Secret."

He said, causing murmurs to break out.

"No one is to speak of _anything_ we discuss, to _anyone_, without my express permission." Arcturus said, sealing the door.

"As we all know, there is a man calling himself 'Lord Voldemort'. This meeting is partially about him, and his movement. Voldemort _seems_ to champion the Pureblood Cause. I have learned some truths about his person, that causes doubt about his real goals." Arcturus said, looking each family member in the eyes. "Voldemort is a half-blood." Arcturus said, to much louder murmurings.

"WHAT? That is _not possible!_" Walburga shouted, red in the face.

"QUIET! You will all act as Ladies and Gentlemen, when I am speaking." Arcturus said, voice cold. Walburga sat back, her face turning more purple by the second.

"I know for a _fact_, he is a half-blood. I don't know any particulars. Cassieopia, please investigate his background, subtly." He ordered.

"Oh, I already know all about him. I went to school with him." She said, looking like the cat that got the canary.

"Tell us what you know." Arcturus said, impatient for information.

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. As he started gaining power, due to his parseltongue abilities, I decided to investigate his origins. I have it all in my Black Book. However, I remember it, due to his current activities." Cassieopia said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Cassie." Orion said, causing Walburga to glare at him 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle -which is actually an anagram of I am Lord Voldemort- was born in a Muggle Orphanage." She said, to exclaimations of shock. "His mother was a Gaunt. She didn't have enough Magic to get a Hogwarts letter, she was nearly a squib. She ran away with a wealthy Muggle, named Tom Riddle." Cassieopia said, leaning back on the setee.

"Several months later, he returned, claiming bewitchment. I believe he was given a love potion. There is no other explaination that makes sense. Merope Gaunt was horrendously ugly, her eyes were even looking in opposite directions! Tom Riddle was a handsome man- for a Muggle. She must have stopped giving it to him, for whatever reason. She was pregnant, when he denounced her." 

Cassiopeia paused for affect. She enjoyed being the center of attention, so she was using dramatic pauses, and everything else at her disposal, to tell the dramatic story 

"She was destitute. Her father kicked her out of the hovel they lived in, for marrying a Muggle. He would offer her no help. She gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle at a Muggle Orphanage, and died after naming him." Cassieopia finished, dramatically.

"His father was a Muggle? His mother, a near squib?" Cygnus asked, horrified.

"Indeed." Cassieopia said, nodding.

"Well. There you have it. He barely even qualifies as a half-blood, but he wants to work for the Pureblood Cause? No. He wants power, and this is his way of getting it. He probably laughs at the 'ignorant Purebloods' behind our backs! In the future, he will expose us to the Muggles if he gets more powerful. I know this, for a fact. If he is allowed to wage War, we will soon be exposed. We cannot allow that to happen!" Arcturus exclaimed, passionately.

He took a breath, then continued. "I am creating an Edict. No Member of the Black Family shall support this upstart! I will disown anyone who does, along with their line." He said, causing the room to go dead silent. That was a HUGE step. Disowning one Family member was one thing, but their entire _line_? That was as harsh as it got.

"Is him being a half-blood the reason for this meeting?" Pollux asked, shrewdly.

"Not fully." Arcturus said, gravely.

At his tone, everyone sat up, and took notice.

"Dorea's daughter, Carina, is a Seer." He said, causing instant pandemonium.

"WHAT?"

"No! Not Carina!"

"What do we do?" Were the loudest exclaimations.

"QUIET! Yes, I realize this is disconcerting. However, it is a fact. Carina gave a Prophesy, concerning Voldemort. I have the Pensieve in projection mode, and Dorea has given me her memory of the Prophesy. Let's watch it, now." Arcturus said, tapping a rune on the side of the Pensieve.

They all saw Carina, quietly eating dinner. Her table manners, for her age, were impeccable. They saw her stiffen, then relate the Prophesy. After the playback, everyone was suitably disgusted, and horrified.

Horcruxes! Making _one_ was an Abomination. Making _more _than one was madness- literally!

"As dangerous as Carina's gift is, it is advantageous for the Family. We will find, and destroy, these Abominations to Magic! We will take down this offender with extreme prejudice! A Black bows to **_no one_**!" Arcturus said, the power of the Family Magic in his voice. "I am also prohibiting betrothal contracts to any family who does. We must protect our daughters." He exclaimed, to almost unanimous agreement.

Walburga was the only one who appeared angry at this decision. She would toe the line, though. Orion needed to get her under control. It was easy to see who wore the pants in _that_ relationship!

"Cassie, I want you and Dorea to research what he could have possibly made into a horcrux. As soon as we have more information, we will act." Arcturus said, then sipped his Firewhisky laced tea.

They would soon remind the world, why the Black Family was feared above all!


	5. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Fleamont Potter. Carina learns the boy in the cubbards name. James Potter is born!

Fleamont Potter was ecstatic! His beautiful wife Euphemia had finally given birth to his Heir. James was 7lbs, 13oz of bouncing baby boy. Unfortunately, the Healers said Euphemia would be unable to have any more children. He was disappointed, yet not surprised.

They had had two stillborn, and three miscarriages over the years.

But that was all behind him now! James was loud, screaming his lungs out after he was born. He was perfectly healthy, thank Merlin.

_He _didn't have to pray to some non-existent entity to have a healthy son. This talk of Carina being blessed by Hecate was hogwash, complete bunk! Carina probably would have been fine, anyway.

He loved his Niece, but James would be a much better Potter Heir. He had re read the Family Charter, and he was aghast. Why would a ring decide who was Heir, when there was a male available? Believing it was _Magic itself _deciding was ridiculous!

Carina would make someone a beautiful, graceful wife someday, but being Head of House Potter? Absurd!

He was sure that James would be smarter, and better at politics than Carina. She should focus on finding a husband. One of the wealthiest Heirs, of course. Nothing was too good for a Potter.

* * *

Carina was happy. Her cousin James had been born healthy, as she knew he would. She was still thankful, though. She felt a connection to James, even though she hadn't met him yet. 

Just then, a Vision hit her.

** _Boy was five years old. He was excited, because he was going to start school tomorrow! The Dursleys had no reason they could give to keep him at home, so they were forced to let him go._ **

** _They had taken it out on him, locking him in his cubbard with no food, but he didn't care. As long as he got to go, he was happy. Maybe he would even make a friend!_ **

** _BANG! BANG! BANG! Aunt Petunia was banging on the door._ **

** _"Boy! Come out here this instant!" She screamed._ **

** _ He opened his cubbard door, and looked to his Aunt. She was standing with her hands on her hips, and her mouth pursed in irritation._ **

** _"Boy! You need to know your name for school. Your no-good parents named you Harry James Potter. Remember that tomorrow."_ **

** _That was his name? It was much better than boy, or Freak! Harry thought._ **

** _"Get back in your cubbard! And there will be no dinner for you!" Petunia yelled, pushing Harry into his cubbard, and locking the door._ **

Carina sucked in gulps of air, breathing like she had just come from underwater. She had to tell Papa and Mummy what she had seen! Flippy was there, holding her hand.

"Missy Potter! Is you alright, Missy Carina?" Flippy asked, patting her cheeks.

"I'm good, Flippy. I need Papa or Mummy. Let's go find them!" Carina said, slightly weak.

"No, Missy Carina. I go get Masters, you rest!" Flippy said, then popped away.

A short time later, Carina heard hurried steps, rushing towards her room. Her Father walked quickly into the room, taking stock of the situation.

"Poppet? Flippy said you had a vision, are you alright?" Charlus asked, looking her over.

"Yes, Papa. I'm fine. I finally heard his name!" Carina said excitedly. Charlus's eyes widened.

"His name is Harry James Potter! His Aunt told him his name, because he was starting 'school'. He didn't know it before." Carina said, starting to cry.

Charlus took her in his arms, rocking her gently as she cried her heart out.

"_Why_, Papa? Why are they so mean? He was hungry, and thirsty, and they don't feed him right." She said, sobbing.

"Oh, Poppet. I think it is because he has Magic. People fear what they don't understand. His relatives hate Magic, and are afraid of it. That is why they treat him so poorly. We will stop it, Carina. We will make sure he never goes there." Charlus promised.

"Well if they hate Magic, then I hate them!" She said, scrunching her nose up. "I hate Muggles!" Carina said, emphatically.

"Not all Muggles are bad, sweetie. They are, however, dangerous. Hopefully, you will never meet any Muggles till you are older. If you do, do **not** use Magic in front of them. If you need to escape, do so any way possible. Otherwise, try not to draw attention to yourself." Charlus said.

He knew Carina was young, but she was an old soul. He knew she understood far more than other children her age. He would protect her, anyway he could.

Charlus also knew the significance of the child's middle name being James. His newly born Nephew, was that boy's Father! All the Potters must be dead, for him to have been placed with Muggles. It also meant that James had married a Muggle, or a Muggleborn.

He knew he would have to be brave and bold, yet cunning to save his Family. He would do it. He would walk through the Underworld for his Family. He just hoped he could save them all.

Arcturus and Abraxus had been getting the word out about Riddle's blood status.

Both Families, and his own, had strengthened their wards. Black wards were layered over Potter wards at Potter Manor, along with some Malfoy wards. The opposite was also true.

Fleamont refused to put the wards up at Potter Cottage, saying they were 'obviously Dark'. Charlus tried to reason with him, but he was adamant.

Teodred Nott had refused to join Riddle and his Death Eaters. The Notts had always been Blood Purists. Him being a half-blood almost made them an automatic no.

The Flints, Carrows, and Mulcibers were supporting him anyway. They had always cared more about power, than blood when it came to Riddle. The good thing about this, was that they were not generally powerful, or talented Families.

* * *

Voldemort was beyond angry that his blood status was revealed. The Daily Prophet actually printed it! When he found out who started these rumors, they were dead!

He didn't have any support from the main dark Families! How was he supposed to fund his war, without the Malfoys and the Blacks? He needed more followers! 

It would take much longer than he thought, to take over the Ministry. He could afford to be patient, though.

After all, he had all the time in the world.


	6. Seperate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleamont makes a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of the Holidays, I present to you, a family fight! Lol.

Fleamont Potter was in shock. Charlus and his family had just come to visit Euphemia, and James. The visit was very pleasant at first. 

Charlus and Dorea were both quite taken with baby James, and made a vow to protect him. Carina, however, was acting strange.

She looked more like Dorea everyday. There was no doubt that she was going to be a knockout. He didn't envy Charlus what so ever! He would have his work cut out for him, keeping boys and men away from her in the future. But he digressed-

Carina was holding James, sitting on the setee next to Dorea. She was staring at him, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, darling?" Euphemia asked.

"He dies so young. Led to death by a traitorous friend. His child condemned to a life of suffering by his Muggle relatives, then made into a martyr by the Grey, Light Lord. All that needless pain, such a shame." Carina said in a strangely vacant voice. She started shaking, and Dorea quickly took James.

Charlus rushed to her, and scooped her into his arms.

"What the Devil is that supposed to mean?" Fleamont shouted.

Euphemia took James back, and looked at Carina in horror. Carina convulsed for a moment, before her body relaxed.

Fleamont was angry. How _dare_ they come into his house, and tell him his newborn son would die young?

"Stop shouting, Flea! She can't help her visions and prophesies!" Charlus exclaimed.

"She is only a child! She doesn't know, or understand anything yet! I refuse to believe this nonsense!" Fleamont yelled, causing both children to start crying.

"Fleamont, please." Euphemia said weakly. 

"You are scaring the children!" Dorea exclaimed. "Flippy!" She said, causing the Elf to appear with a pop.

"Yes, Mistress?" 

"Please take Carina home, and put her to bed. Stay with her until we get home." Dorea ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." She said, taking Carina and disappearing with a pop.

Euphemia was still trying to calm James down, as he was still screaming his head off. She eventually left the room, excusing herself from her angry husband. She hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!" Fleamont demanded, loudly.

"Have a care, Fleamont." Charlus said coldly. "Remember with whom you are speaking."

Flea _hated_ when Charlus took that tone with him! That was his 'Lord Potter' voice.

"Pardon me, oh great Lord Potter!" Fleamont snarled. "You come in here, and your Daughter tells us our newborn son is going to die? How dare you perpetuate this ridiculous claim that Carina is a Seer!" Fleamont shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. "I think this is all ruse, to get me to follow your political agenda!" He shouted, above all reason.

"You are saying..." Charlus started slowly, voice cold as ice. "that I am using my only child, my precious Daughter, to advance a political agenda? You truly believe, that we would induce our _four year old_ little girl to fake visions. Visions that make her a huge target!" Charlus growled, incensed.

"You _stupid_ man." Dorea said, voice even more fridged than Charlus'. "You would bury your head in the sand, to the detriment of your own Family." She said, standing. "If that future happens, it will be your fault! We are trying to save _your_ Grandchild from unthinkable abuse. Abuse from the Muggles you love so dearly!" Dorea snarled.

Charlus had never seen her so angry. 

"If any harm comes to that child, his blood will be on _your_ hands alone!" Dorea finished.

They were all standing at this point, and things were about to become even more serious.

"Control your woman, Charlus!" Fleamont yelled, much to their shock. "If this is what you are teaching Carina, she will end up a Dark Witch just like her bitch of a Mother!"

Dorea and Charlus sucked in a breath, and pulled their wands. Dorea put her wand in his face, furiously. Then she flicked her wand downward, until a pink light hit him point blank in the groin.

Fleamont grimaced, unsure what spell Dorea had used on him. It was undoubtedly Dark, he was sure. He pulled his wand, pointing it towards Charlus, who he viewed as the larger threat.

"Expelliarmas!" Dorea said, catching his wand neatly.

"YOU DARE to say that filth about my wife, the Lady Potter?" Charlus roared. "You would pull a wand on your Head of House, with intent to harm? How _low_ you have fallen, Fleamont!" Charlus hissed.

"You let your shrew of a wife curse me! Have the Blacks corrupted you?" Fleamont screeched, incredulously.

"I am about to curse you myself, you cur! You bring shame to the House of Potter! Consider yourself on probation. Anymore behavior not befitting The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and I'll have no choice to consider disownment. So sayeth the Lord Potter, to the Lesser Branch Potter. So Mote It Be." Charlus said gravely.

Fleamont was shocked. How had this situation degraded to this level?

* * *

Dorea was so furious, she apparated home, shattering the wards on Potter Cottage. Apparition had only been allowed in the approved area. Now there was no anti-apparition wards left. Only a very strong Witch or Wizard, could power through wards like that.

"I expect a formal apology on my desk no later than Noon, tomorrow." Charlus said. "Oh, and you might want to strengthen your wards." He said, sarcastically.

Charlus quickly apparated out. He needed to see his daughter, and calm his wife down. After that, he would go to Gringotts.

After Charlus left, Fleamont collapsed into his chair. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't really sure if Carina had Visions or not, he just didn't _want _to believe it. How could he look at his Son, thinking he would die young? It was too much to be bourne!

He knew that his actions and words were enough to be disowned, he just didn't believe Charlus would ever actually do it. Unless, of course, he had been corrupted by his harridan of a wife's family.

Fleamont had never been comfortable having a Black in the Family, but his parents had approved of the Match, and Charlus was in love with her.

It seemed as if he was the only reasonable Potter!

_He_ was a Light Wizard, but the Potter Family as a whole was more on the light side of Gray. Adding a Black to the Family, would only push them closer to the Dark. He hated that, but there was nothing he could do!

He needed to get the wards back up. The thought that he needed to add more wards was absurd. The Potter's were a powerful Family. No one would attack them. No one would dare!

As he got up to fix the wards, he wondered what he had been hexed with. He knew better than to assume it didn't work. Dorea was a Black through and through! It was probably something Dark and insidious, just like that Family. Fleamont would worry about that later, right now he had a wife and son to calm down.

* * *

When Charlus got home, he went straight to the Nursery. He found Dorea in the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Carina.

"How is she?" Charlus asked, gently pushing some hair off of Carina's face.

"She has been sleeping since just after we got home. We have to find a way to control this, Charlus!" Dorea exclaimed. "Our baby is Seeing horrible things, and the convulsions and weakness after the visions are scaring me. How can she have any kind of life? How will she play with friends? Go to Hogwarts? Get married? We have to help her, Charlus!" Dorea cried, desperation in her voice.

Charlus crouched next to the rocking chair, and put his arms around his precious girls.

"We will figure something out, love. Maybe your family have something that would help. An artifact, or ritual? We should check the Potter, and Black Libraries." Charlus said. "Who knows? Maybe we will get lucky. I'll also ask the Goblins. They have ways, and Magic all their own. I am headed there now, to restrict Fleamont's vault access, and officially sanction him. I have to ratify it there, to make it official." He said.

Once it was made official, a copy of the sanction would be sent to the Ministry. The copy would be read aloud at the next Wizengamut meeting. He wasn't happy about airing their dirty laundry in public, but it had to be done to be Official.

Fleamont had begun to become unreasonable ever since he became a follower of Dumbledore. Anything that did not fit his world view, he rejected. However, he had gone way too far today.

Charlus kissed Dorea and Carina's cheeks, said goodbye, then headed resolutely to Gringotts.

He hoped this wasn't the end of the Potter family as he knew it.


	7. Money (That's What I Want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlus visits Gringotts. Fleamont rants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Harry Potter!

Charlus walked into Gringotts, his Magic swirling around him. He approached the counter that was set aside for Ancient and Noble Houses.

"Master Goblin, May your gold ever flow." Charlus said.

"May your enemies tremble before you. How can Gringotts serve you today?" The Goblin asked.

"I need to see Bonecrusher, the Potter Account Manager." Charlus said.

The Goblin turned, and started speaking the Goblin language loudly to a young looking Goblin, who snapped to attention.

"Follow me." The young Goblin said. 

They walked quickly through twisting passages, until they reached a door that displayed the Potter Crest.

The Goblin knocked briskly, and opened the door upon hearing "Enter".

"Thank you for your assistance." Charlus said.

The Goblin nodded his head, and left. Charlus entered the the richly decorated office, not at all phased by the sumptuous surroundings.

"Good Afternoon, Bonecrusher. May your gold ever flow."

"May your enemies tremble before you." Bonecrusher said, gesturing for Charlus to sit. "How can I be of service, Lord Potter?" He asked.

"I need to officially sanction my brother Fleamont." Charlus stated, causing Bonecrusher to raise an eyebrow.

"He is to be restricted to his personal vault, only. He cannot enter the Family Vault without my express permission, for any reason. I have given him an official warning. Another serious infraction, and he will be disowned." He said.

Bonecrusher nodded, and began filling out an official form for the Wizengamut.

"What is the reason for the sanction?" He asked, looking up at Charlus.

"That he viciously slandered the Lady Potter, Heiress Presumptive Potter, and myself. That he pulled a wand on myself- his Head of House, and my wife- Lady Potter with intent to harm. That he has stated, in public, that his son is Heir Potter, when the Family Charter clearly states otherwise." Charlus said.

"Anymore slander about myself, or my family, and I shall name him a Traitor To The Blood. He will be Disowned, along with his line. Only if the Main line is extinct, will his line inherit. So I say it, So Mote It Be." Charlus stated, a flash of Magic sealing his vow.

Bonecrusher finished the paperwork, and handed Charlus a Blood Quill.

"Sign here, initial here, and another signature here, Lord Potter." 

Charlus took a deep breath, then signed the parchment. They flashed gold, then disappeared.

"A copy has been placed in your vault, Lord Potter. The original has been filed with the Wizengamut." The Goblin stated. "Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?" He asked.

Charlus swallowed. "Possibly. I need the utmost discretion in this matter. I have categorised this as a Family Secret." Charlus said, eyes staring straight into his Account Manager's.

"Of course, Lord Potter. It goes without saying." Bonecrusher stated gravely.

"Carina is a Seer." Charlus said bluntly, causing the Goblin to start in surprise.

"Her visions are often violent, and unsuitable for a four year old girl to endure. She has given one actual Prophesy, but her 'Visions' are uncontrollable. She becomes physically drained, and emotionally upset by them." Charlus said, gravely. He looked at Bonecrusher, pleadingly.

"Does the Goblin Nation have anything that could suppress her Visions?" Charlus asked.

Bonecrusher sat back in his chair, contemplating. "Goblin Seers are more common the Wizard Seers. Ours do not manifest until after puberty, however. We would not have anything that would work on a young Witch. I could make inquiries into having something crafted, but it may take years to create, and there is no guarantee."

Charlus closed his eyes, feeling defeated.

"I believe there is an amulet in the Peverell vault that is said to cause visions to come out only in dreams. You would, however, have to claim the Peverell Lordship in order to access the vault." Bonecrusher said, after a few moments.

Charlus was apprehensive about claiming the Peverell Lordship, and had actually thought that Fleamont would claim the name if he was disowned. If he claimed the vault, he was afraid it would be absorbed by the Potter Headship.

"If I claim the vault, what will happen to the Peverell name, and Lordship?" Charlus asked.

"Essentially, they all go together. You have to be Lord Peverell, in order to get the account out of stasis. The Title, Assets, and name would be yours. You can change your last name to Peverell-Potter, and absorb the account into your existing one, or become both Lord Potter and Lord Peverell, and keep the account seperated. You would be responsible for naming an Heir, who would then inherit the Lordship or Ladyship, after your death. A warning, though. Anyone who has been Disowned _cannot _inherit the Peverell Lordship. It is stated as an immutable rule in the House Charter." Bonecrusher stated.

Charlus became quiet, contemplating. If he took up the Peverell Lordship, it would help Carina immensely. She wouldn't have to worry about Visions popping up at inopportune moments, and could lead a more normal life.

However, if he took up the assets, that would keep them from Fleamont and his family. The Potters were certainly rich enough for Fleamont's family to be comfortable just off of his personal vault. He still felt underhanded, taking a Title from his brother.

There was no choice, really. He would do anything for his little Princess, even further alienate his brother.

"Do it. I'd like to claim the Peverell Lordship. Keep the names and assets seperate, please. I will name Carina as my Heir, until I know the character of my new Nephew. I also want to open a small Trust vault in the name of James Fleamont Potter. Fifty thousand Galleons, to be accessed as of his eleventh birthday. Withdrawals limited to 500 Galleons per month." Charlus said, then finished all the details. He was taking home that amulet today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fleamont was informing Euphemia as to what had transpired after she left the room earlier to calm James down.

"What were you _thinking_, Flea? If he officially sanctions you, we could be labled Blood Traitors!" Euphemia exclaimed, aghast at his behavior.

"What would you have me do, Mia? I won't let him walk all over me!" Fleamont blustered. "It's always been about Charlus! He was the Heir, even though there was only a year between our ages. People were constantly praising his intelligence, even being _proud_ he was Sorted into Ravenclaw!" Fleamont ranted, face turning red.

"When I was Sorted into Gryffindor, like all Potters should be, I was sure I would have been made Heir over Charlus. When that didn't happen, I aked Father why. He was appalled that I thought he would usurp Charlus' Heirship over 'silly Hogwarts Houses'! He then informed me that my Grandparents had been a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff!"

Fleamont was raving now, his face turning purple. Spittle was flying out of his mouth, his eyes bulging.

"I should have been Heir! I should be Lord Potter! I at least was sure that James would be Heir Potter, as Carina was Charlus' only child. However, that is untrue as well! It actually states in the Family Charter that a woman of the Main Line can inherit over a Male of a Secondary Line! Can you believe it? A girl has only one use, to Marry her off to curry favour. Not run a House!" Fleamont yelled, not seeing his wife's expression.

"It states that 'Magic Itself' will decide after all the possible Heirs have turned eleven. It's a disgrace, that's what it is! If I have to, I'll go claim the Peverell Lordship. Then we will have the respect we deserve!" Fleamont said, his eyes burning brightly with furvor.

Euphemia was beside herself with worry. Had bitterness about not being Lord of his House caused Fleamont to react so rashly? Could it be something else? His headaches had worsened in the last months, and he had been more erratic lately.

He had been _desperate_ for a Male Heir after Carina was born female. Was it because he thought their son would beat out Charlus' for the Lordship?

She wasn't sure, but she would be keeping a closer eye on him from now on.


	8. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlus visits the Wizengamut, and Fleamont visits Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All foreign languages will be written in italics. Also normal italic usage for emphasis.  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos, Bookmarks, and reviews! They make me smile everytime!

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! I bring this, the 8,080th Session of the Wizengamut to order! All those with business before this esteemed body, COME FORTH AND BE HEARD!" The official Crier of the Wizengamut called out with due ceremony.

Banging the ceremonial staff against the floor, he continued the Ritual Words, opening the legislative session.

"Seal the doors! All those who seek to disrupt this Government, which is sanctioned by Magic Itself, do so at their own peril!" He finished, as the doors were sealed against latecomers. "Chief Warlock, the doors have been sealed." He said, then took his seat.

"Thank you, Lord Doge." Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock said. "We have received word from Gringotts, that there has been an Official Family Sanction filed. The Wizengamut calls forth Lord Charlus of the Most Ancient, and Most Noble House of Potter." He intoned gravely.

Albus was troubled by this turn of events. He was completely blindsided! There was nothing he hated more than not knowing something important.

Charlus stood, and silently cast a Sonorous Charm. "Let it be known that Fleamont, Scion of House Potter, has been given Official Warning of Disownment." The noise level raised significantly at this statement.

Being threatened with disownment was a huge deal. Houses were supposed to Officially warn those so threatened, so that there was record of it. In previous times (a lot less frequently now, but it still no doubt continued), Heads of Families were often murdered by those Family members threatened with disownment. This was somewhat of a safety net for Heads of Noble Houses.

Charlus held up his hand to request quiet, and restore order. 

"The reasons are as follows; Slander against the Lady Potter. Slander against Heiress Presumptive Potter. Falsely claiming his son as Heir Potter. Lastly, pulling a wand on, with intent to harm, Lord and Lady Potter."

The noise level raised again. Threatening his own Head of House? That was madness!

Charlus continued. "He has been warned that _one more infraction_, will result in _his_ disownment, and the possible disownment of his Line." Quiet followed his statement. Charlus cancelled the Sonorous, and sat down.

Dumbledore was nonplussed. He had no idea _what _Fleamont had been _thinking_! He also had no idea how to turn this around for his benefit. Charlus Potter was not a member of his faction. He was a 'Neutral'. He thought he had been smart indoctrinating Fleamont. He had expected to get the Potter votes after Charlus' death.

Albus had assumed that a male Heir (and after that Ritual he had helped the Potter's with, it was impossible for them to have had a mere girl) was needed to be eligible to be Head of the Potter Family. That was apparently not the case. He would have to try to ingratiate himself to Charlus, now. That would be a challenge, since his Wife was a Black. He would just have to try to pick up the pieces.

"The Wizengamut acknowledges, and accepts the Sanction against Scion Fleamont, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Dumbledore intoned gravely. He had no choice, really. If he had known about this _beforehand, _he could have possibly mitigated the damage, but it was too late now.

Charlus also claimed the Peverell Seat, to much discussion and excitement. It was well-known that the Potter's were descended from the Peverells'. Charlus now had a considerable advantage in the Wizengamut. It also cut off Dumbledore's chance to possibly get Fleamont into _that_ seat. He could have used him even better that way. Dumbledore thought. 

Charlus had noticed the displeasure in Dumbledore's eyes as he claimed the Peverell Seat. He would have to keep a close eye on the old man. He had already twisted Fleamont beyond recognition. Charlus would be damned if he let the man destroy his family anymore if he could help it.

The Wizengamut meeting continued as scheduled. The only item on the Docket that interested Charlus, was a proposed law that during 'times of war', the Ministry could imprison people _without_ trial. He argued vehemently against it.

Dumbledore, trying to curry favor, soon argued against it as well. He reccomended a right to a trial within six months, which was seen as reasonable.

When the votes were taken, the Neutral faction, led by the Potter Seat, all voted for the revised bill. The Light faction, led by the Longbottom's, voted it in as well. To many's surprise, the Black, and Malfoy Families voted it in as well.

The Right to a Trial was voted in by a vast majority. The Ministry flunky who tried to eliminate trials during war, was Burtris Umbridge. He would bear watching, along with his Daughter Delores. She made Charlus Potter cringe in disgust. What was with all that horrid _pink?_

Well, she had just finished Hogwarts. Perhaps she would grow out of it?

* * *

Meanwhile, Fleamont was entering Gringotts. He had decided to take the Peverell Lordship, to put him and Charlus on an even playing field. He and his son would be a Lord, even if he had to forsake his birth House to do it!

He walked up to the counter arrogently, and demanded service. "Goblin! Get me the Potter Account Manager, right away!" Fleamont said, self importantly.

The Teller Goblin gave him an unimpressed scowl, and shouted to one of their runners in Gobbledygook.

"_Take this pompous piece of dragon shite to Bonecrusher!"_ He yelled. Giving Fleamont a sneer.

The runner turned his scornful gaze to Potter. "This way, Mr Potter." He said, irritated at the rudeness shown by most Wizards.

He led Fleamont through the tunnels, until they were at the ornate door that held the Potter Family Crest. The Goblin rapped on the door harshly, then opened the door.

_"Mr Potter to see you, Bonecrusher."_ He said, then left without acknowledging Fleamont again.

How _rude_ these creatures are! Fleamont thought to himself.

"Yes, Mr Potter? Are you here due to your exclusion from the Main Potter Vault?" Bonecrusher asked.

He knew that this was not the case. He knew that Potter had no idea about that yet, as they could not send out notification until after the Wizengamut meeting. Bonecrusher just wanted to see his face when he found out.

"Exclusion? What Exclusion?" Fleamont asked, shocked.

"Lord Potter came in, and Officially Sanctioned you. He denied you access to the Main Potter Vaults, and created a Trust Fund for Master James Fleamont Potter. You should have received notification of the Trust Vault by owl." Bonecrusher said with some satisfaction.

He had never liked Fleamont Potter. The man was an arrogant child, and an even more arrogant adult.

Fleamont was floored! He never expected Charlus would actually make that official. He couldn't believe he had dared! He bet it was that _wife _of his' idea!

His head started to throb in his agitation. It was more important than ever to take the Peverell Lordship! Charlus thought he was smart, but Fleamont was smarter! He would be a Lord soon enough, and when he was, he would tell Charlus exactly what he thought of this situation! He loved being one step ahead of his brother.

"I am here to claim the Peverell Lordship." Fleamont barked out to the Account Manager. He could feel his pulse, like a hammer to his skull. The only reason he kept his eyes open to the light of the office, was stubbornness alone.

Bonecrusher smiled in a sinister fashion. He was gleefully awaiting his next reactions. "I'm sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "Lord Potter has already claimed it."

Fleamont's face started to color, quickly turning puce. He couldn't believe this! Charlus already had a Title, why was he being so selfish?

His head was pounding. This had to be the _worst headache _he had _ever_ had. Fleamont had been plagued with headaches for almost a year. His vision had even deteriorated further. This, however, was in a league of it's own.

It was becoming harder to breathe, and he started to feel lightheaded. The Potter Account Manager was starting to feel concerned. Potter was not looking good at all.

"I see." Fleamont said through clenched teeth. He had to get out of here!

"Mr Potter? Are you quite well?" Bonecrusher asked.

He may not like Fleamont Potter, but he didn't want the Wizard to die on _his_ watch! That would be a nightmare, depending on how the Wizengamut spun it. As a Goblin, no one would ever take his word for what happened!

"Do you need A Healer?" He asked. Goblin Healers were worlds better than Wizard Healers- not that they would believe that.

"I don't need healing from some _creature._ I will go home and floo my personal Healer." Fleamont said weakly, as black spots started clouding his vision.

He slowly stood, and turned towards the door. His head spun, and he tried to grasp the chair where he had been sitting.

He missed it by inches, then the world went black. He passed out face first on the floor.

_"Well, fuck."_ Bonecrusher exclaimed. 

He could only imagine the parchmentwork _this_ would cause.


	9. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleamont lands at St. Mungos, and certain facts come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Doctor, nor do I play one on T.V.. Medical facts came from my mind only, and are probably inaccurate. Bear with me.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ANY RESEMBLANCE TO OTHER WORKS IS UNINTENTIONAL.

As soon as the doors to the Wizengamut Chamber opened, a Page rushed into the room. A moment of silence descended on the room as it became obvious that there was an urgent message for one of the Lords. Charlus raised an eyebrow as the young man was pointed in his direction.

"Lord Potter!" He exclaimed. "We just received word from St. Mungos', Sir. Your brother collapsed at Gringotts. He was taken to Mungos' and is in critical condition." He said breathlessly.

Charlus drew in a harsh breath, shocked. "Thank you." Charlus said, gathering his things quickly. He walked swiftly out of the Chambers, and made his way to the floo. "Saint Mungos!" He shouted, stepping into the flames.

Dumbledore, who had left the room quickly, had no idea what had happened.

* * *

Charlus walked up to the Welcome Witch, ignoring the line in front of her.

"Where is Fleamont Potter?" He asked, loudly.

The Welcome Witch looked up, ready to scold him for his rudeness, but then noticed his Wizengamut robes.

"Lord Potter!" She said, then looked down at her self- updating list. "Mr Potter is in the Janus Thickey Ward. Room 6, Sir."

"Thank you." Charlus said, already turning to leave.

He was doubly worried now. The Janus Thickey Ward handled long-term patients, and those with brain injuries and mental disorders. What had happened to Flea? As much as they had always had some rivalry between them (they _were _brothers) they had always loved each other dearly.

Charlus walked into the Ward with trepidation. He saw Euphemia sitting in the hallway, looking white with fright and anxiety.

"Euphemia, what happened?" He asked, taking her hand in his own.

"Oh, Charlus! All I know is that he collapsed at Gringotts. He went there to take the Peverell Lordship." Euphemia said, wiping her eyes. "He has been acting more and more erratic the last few months. I had been distracted by my pregnancy, and had hoped he would get better. He had been having bad headaches lately, and his vision was deteriorating. I insisted he see a Healer, but he kept putting it off." She continued, voice wavering. "I should have insisted." Euphemia lost her battle for composure, starting to sob quietly.

Charlus put his arm around his sister-in-law, and let her cry her heart out. How had he not noticed this? He knew he was busy with the Potter Estate, and his family, but he couldn't help but feel like he had failed his brother.

"Have you heard anything from the Healer?" He asked a few minutes later, after she regained her composure.

"No. Healer Chambers was busy working on Flea, when the Mediwitch sent me out." Euphemia said, wiping her face with the fresh handkerchief Charlus had offered.

A few minutes later, a harried Mediwitch came out of Fleamont's room.

"Healer Chambers would like to speak with you now." She said, holding the door open.

* * *

They entered the room quickly, desperate to check on their loved one. Fleamont was laying, pale and unconscious in the bed. A monitoring charm was placed over him, showing various shades of black and red above his head.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I'm glad you are here. I am Mr Potter's Personal Healer, Robert Chambers." The Healer said.

"What happened to my husband?" Euphemia asked, after introductions were over.

"Mr Potter was brought to the hospital after collapsing at Gringotts. He was in very critical condition when he arrived. After a very thorough examination, I have referred his case to the DMLE." Chambers said, gravely.

"What?" Euphemia gasped.

"What happened to my brother?" Charlus demanded.

"Your brother had an aneurysm, Lord Potter."

"How is that an issue for the DMLE?" Charlus asked, confused.

"The reasons for Magical Law Enforcement isn't the aneurysm, but what caused it in the first place." Chambers said, sitting in one of the chairs near Fleamont's bed.

"Mr Potter has been repeatedly obliviated over the course of the last year, maybe longer." He said, ignoring their gasps. "He has also had compulsions placed, that have been wearing on his mind. I have concluded that whoever placed the compulsions, was trying to avoid continually reapplying more obliviates. The problem began with the reapplication of the first obliviates. Each time an obliviate is placed, it creates a small weakness in the brain. Occasionally, this causes a small bleed. Fleamont was on a blood thinning potion for his cardiac health. This caused the bleed to be more severe, and long lasting." Chambers said. He took a small drink of water, then continued.

"Every obliviate started a new bleed, compounded by his potions regime. This slowly caused brain damage, that would typically lead to erratic behavior." He said, looking at them pointedly. "The compulsions were placed recently, from what I can tell. The magical signature on the compulsions was captured and filed. They have been sent to the DMLE. Hopefully, they will have the culprit's signature on file." He finished.

"What is his prognosis?" Charlus asked, coming out of his stupor. He knew the treatment of brain injuries was spotty at best. He just hoped Fleamont would recover enough to parent James.

The Healer looked at them gravely. "I won't have any idea before he wakes up. The next 24 hours are critical. Hopefully he will not continue to deteriorate. The damage is extensive, and there are no magical means to treat this. He could regain all function, or remain completely catatonic. Right now, there is no way to be certain. My guess would be somewhere in between." Healer Chambers said.

Euphemia sobbed as she listened to him speak. Charlus put his hand on her shoulder, offering comfort.

"What can we do for him, to help?" He asked.

"The only thing to do now, is wait. Once we have an idea of his condition, we will make a treatment plan. Until then, there's nothing we can do." Chambers said, then after saying his goodbyes, left quietly.

"Who would do this? Why?" Euphemia cried, leaning against Charlus' side.

"I don't know, but I _will _find out. When I do, they will regret ever _hearing_ the name Potter." Charlus said, darkly.

As he held his sobbing sister-in-law, he wondered. Who did this? Who would _dare? _

What exactly had little Fleamont discovered that was so dangerous, his brain had been scrambled to keep it secret?


	10. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassieopia's research pays off. Tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death! Also, House Elf grammar.  
Thanks to everyone for their support of this story! Love you guys!
> 
> I am taking some artistic licence here. The Lestranges came by the cup a different way than canon. It makes more sense to me that way.

Meanwhile, Cassieopia Black had discovered where the Guant shack was located. She stared at the property in disgust. The depths the Gaunts had sunk to, surprised even her. The shack was small, falling apart, and thick with filth.

That such a rundown property had a dizzying amount of wards layered upon it, in such a complex pattern, proved that there was something inside that _someone _was protecting. The chances that a horcrux was located there were immense.

Cassie has also learned through her continued research, that Lucretia Lestrange had dated Tom Riddle when they were in Hogwarts. She had been Lucretia Vaisey at the time.

The only reasons they had not bonded, were an unbreakable Marriage Contract with Rafael Lestrange, and her parents refusal to have a 'Mudblood' in the family. They married her off at sixteen, to avoid the scandal.

Cassieopia theorized that he may have given her a horcrux for safekeeping. It had been an open secret that the two had an ongoing affair, and Lord Lestrange knew better than to complain. He had just been grateful that he hadn't been murdered in his bed.

Lucretia had died after giving birth to her twin son's, Rodolphus and Rabastian. She had finally birthed a live Heir rather late in life. Stress from multiple pregnancies had taken their toll, weakening her greatly.

Once again, Cassieopia was thankful for her unmarried state. She would return with more help, after presenting her findings to Arcturus.

Cassie was sure she knew the identity of two of the horcruxes, if not the location. She had easily pulled the knowledge of Tom Riddle's last client from Caractacus Burke's mind.

The man was a shell of his former self. It was obvious he was dying slowly, probably from Dark Magic Contamination. Being around all of those Dark Artifacts constantly for over 80 years, had had a devastating effect on his body and mind. It was nothing for Cassieopia to slip right in.

As she pulled out of the mess that was his mind, she had an 'ah ha!' moment.

Hepzibah Smith had been a hoarder of treasures, and a steady client of Borgin and Burke's. She was like a greedy spider, gathering objects in her web. Who better to get lost and precious artifacts from? Riddle must have been incensed, that such a horrible woman had a Family Heirloom of _his _Ancestors.

Cassie was sure he had killed her to retrieve Slytherin's Locket, and steal Hufflepuff's Cup right from under her. What better objects could he have found to house his immortal soul? Only Ravenclaw's Diadem would be better, but that was an impossible dream, as it had been lost for Centuries.

She was sure more digging into Riddle's past and background would answer the question of their current location sooner or later. That is, if the Gaunt shack and the Lestranges didn't have either item.

Pleased with her findings, Cassieopia returned home to inform Arcturus of what she had found. She loved it when a plan comes together..

* * *

At the same time, Dorea was trying to calm a crying infant. Young James Potter didn't know what was happening, but he was rather unhappy about it anyway.

Dorea had been surprised a few minutes earlier when a harried Potter House Elf arrived at Potter Manor.

"Mistress! Tippy be sorry! Tippy is trying everything, and Young Master will not calms his cryings!" Tippy said looking quite panicked, and crying herself.

Dorea took the crying infant, gently rocking him and making comforting noises. He eventually fell into an exhausted sleep. Dorea turned to a much calmer House Elf.

"What happened, Tippy? And where is Euphemia?" Dorea asked. It wasn't like Euphemia to leave James alone, and crying.

"Tippy is sorry, Mistress! Mistress 'Phemia was called to the Wizard hospital! Master Monty has collapsed at the bank, he has! Mistress 'Phemia handed the babe to Tippy, but little Master was upset. Nothing Tippy tried helped, so Tippy brought hims to you, Mistress." Tippy said, fat tears running down her cheeks, and onto her pink toga.

Dorea gasped. Fleamont collapsed at Gringotts? What happened? She wondered.

"Thank you, Tippy. You did the right thing. Please bring me some things for James- anything he may need for the night." Dorea sid. She had had a baby herself four years ago, and knew a lot of supplies were required.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Dorea was notified via Charlus' Patronus what had happened. Dorea was horrified! Why would someone obliviate Fleamont? What if they had done it to Charlus and herself, too? What did this mean?

Eventually, Charlus returned, Euphemia in tow. She looked exhausted, and Dorea immediately shuffled her off to a bedroom suite. Calling Tippy, she requested some light food, and a hot bath be drawn. Euphemia mechanically ate some spoonfuls of soup, and a bread roll, while sipping her tea.

"James is sleeping. He was very upset when he arrived, but Carina and I were able to calm him down." Dorea said, trying to break her out of her shock. She hadn't said a word since they returned, and hadn't even asked about the baby.

"Oh! Yes, James." Euphemia said, fuzzily. "I hope he didn't give you any trouble, he has a touch of Colic."

Dorea was concerned about her demeanor. "Oh, no! James was fine. Carina seems to have a calming effect on him. We would be happy to look after him, while you visit Fleamont."

"Thank you, Dorea. I don't know what I would have done today, without you and Charlus." Euphemia said.

Her Father, Derrick Fawley, was currently on holiday in France, looking for a new wife. His first wife Araminta, had only bore him Euphemia. The Fawley Family Charter required a male Heir, and after Araminta's recent death, Derrick had started the search for a new Bride.

The current Fawley Heir was Nicholas Fawley, her first cousin. They had never really gotten on, so Euphemia would never call on Nicholas for support. Besides him and his wife, (a former Parkinson), her only family left was the Potters.

Dorea retired to bed sometime later, requesting to be awoken when James did. After a restless night for everyone, Euphemia and Charlus returned to the hospital. This continued for several days, Euphemia getting thinner, and weaker as the days wore on.

Fleamont Potter had yet to wake.

* * *

The Black Family had been busy during this time. Once a Black recognised a threat, they eliminated it post haste.

After speaking with Cassieopia, Arcturus contacted Lucretia Black Prewitt, and her husband Ignatius. They had been independent Curse Breakers for many years, and Ignatius had started out with the Unspeakables.

Arcturus, Lucretia, and Ignatius returned to the Gaunt shack, and Iggy began dismantling the wards with Lucretia's help.

"Oh! You devious little Dark Lord." Iggy said, grunting as a gray mist surrounded him, and then the wards strengthed again.

"What? What happened?" The Head of the Black Family asked.

"Looks like he weaved a Level Three Weakening Curse into the very threads of the Muggle Repelling Ward. I wasn't expecting that, as no one ever puts somthing that effects Magicals into the anti- Muggle ward." Ignatius said, sounding reluctantly impressed.

"What kind of weakness?" Arcturus asked. They couldn't afford this right now- they weren't even in the door yet!

"It took twenty percent of his magic, and fed it to the wards. Quite clever. Luckily it is not permanent. Iggy's magic will replenish itself after a good night's sleep." Lucretia said. That was true, she just hoped there were no more surprises.

* * *

After an exhausting hour and a half, the two Curse Breakers finally dismantled the wards. They both looked tired and pale.

"Let's go." Arcturus said.

The molded, rickety door creaked loudly as they opened it. The sight of a long dead snake, nailed to the door, had Lucretia making a face of distaste.

"What a disgusting place! If I were him, I would never have even claimed the connection to these creatures!" She said.

Upon entering the 'house' itself, They all noticed a concentration of Dark Magic under the floorboards in the front room. The feeling of it made them all cringe.

"The feeling of that magic is corrupted. I have only felt it's like one other time., when examining an ancient tomb in Syria. That item turned out to be the Horcrux of a notorious Warlord." Lucretia said, disturbed by the feeling of whatever object was hidden.

They carefully pulled the floorboard up, exposing what appeared to be a ring box. Suddenly, they all appeared to become entranced. Enthralled by the desire to pull open the box, and put on the ring. The temptation was great, but their Will was greater.

"Don't open that box! There must be a powerful compulsion and curse on it to have that effect!" Arcturus warned sharply.

Ignatius twisted his wand in an intricate pattern, looking at something only he could see. "Morganna! There is a flesh rotting curse on the ring, along with another that fuses the ring onto the finger until the the curse is completely disbursed." He stated in alarm.

He quickly levitated the ring box into a larger, iron box he had brought with them. Putting up the strongest curse shield he knew, Ignatius opened the ring box.

The ring inside was ugly, and crudely shaped. It looked like someone had scratched a nonsense pattern on a black stone, roughly squared it off, and placed it on a gaudy, gold ring. The _feeling _the ring gave off, however, was oily and sinister. Ignatius quickly closed both boxes, and lowered the shield. They all let out great sighs, which was more relief than Arcturus would have normally shown. This was an extreme situation, however.

"Why did you open that case, Iggy?" Lucretia asked, shaken.

"We have to leave this place as we found it. That means we have to transfigure something into a replica, and put another flesh rotting curse on it. Riddle _must not _know that anyone has discovered his secret." Prewitt said, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Arcturus gave him an approving look. He had never been impressed by the Prewitts. Ignatius, however, was a cut above the rest.

Arcturus quickly transfigured a replica from a ring that Lucretia sacrificed. It was much easier to transfigure simular materials, and it always lasted a lot longer. He allowed Ignatius to add the curse, then they placed it under the same floorboard.

As they were leaving the property, they replaced all the wards that had been present. As they stepped into the Lane, they were blindsided by a late attack.

A large, black viper struck out, sinking his fangs into one of the intruders. Arcturus quickly shot a cutting curse at the snake, severing it's head. They quickly used their emergency portkey, taking them back to Black Manor.

They had no idea one of them would be losing their lives today.


	11. A Death In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes. Albus makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, fellow Pottheads! I'd like to take a second to implore y'all to stay home, and stay safe! My second job was deemed essential, so I have been working this whole time. I was exposed to COVID 19 through my workplace, and was diagnosed 11 days ago. It is seriously no joke. Please take all precautions. My updates will be affected (have already been), so please be patient. We will get through this together!  
Crystal

They landed with a thud, in a tangle of limbs. A scream tore from Ignatius' throat. The feeling of acid working itself through his bloodstream burned like fire, and stole his breath. He couldn't stop screaming, and his heart was pounding unnaturally quick.

"IGGY!" Lucretia exclaimed in horror.

"It's just a a snake bite. He will be alright." Arcturus said, trying to soothe her. He yelled for an Elf. "Get me a bezoar, and some anti-venom, NOW!" He ordered frantically.

"S'no use. Magic is too low." Ignatius slurred out, voice hoarse. He could feel his body weakening. He was going to die.

"No Iggy! Hold on, _please!" _Lucretia cried, tears running down her cheeks.

She knew it was futile, but she couldn't help her denial. Ignatius had used a lot of Magic. Curse shields required a lot of power. So did dispelling curses such as flesh-rotting ones.

Any potion or bezoar used the body's own Magic to activate the healing properties within. If Ignatius was younger and stronger, or if he had used less Magic, there would have been no problem.

However, Ignatius was old. He had magically exhausted himself with the wards, and shields, and curses.

A harried House Elf appeared, holding out a bezoar to Arcturus. "Tibby not be finding any anti-venom, Master Black!" She exclaimed, tearfully.

"Go to the apothecary! Steal it if you have to!" Arcturus yelled, while shoving a bezoar down Prewitt's throat.

He started coughing, as his lips started turning blue. He could feel a sharp pain in his chest, and darkness was creeping in on the edges of his vision. Foam started bubbling from his mouth, as his vision went black. The last sight he saw on Earth, was Lucretia's anguished face.

The elf reappeared, and handed Arcturus a vial. He snatched it out of the startled elf's hand, and spelled it directly into Ignatius' stomach. For a moment, they held their breath, hoping it would work. It quickly became clear that it was too little, too late.

Ignatius rattled out a last breath. A trickle of blood escaped out of his nose, and his body seized up. The Magical compounds were soaking up all of his remaining Magic, trying to heal him. Ignatius' body had already gone still, and his eyes stared blankly up at them.

"NO! Iggy? Iggy, please don't be dead!" Lucretia screamed, grabbing his body, and holding on for dear life. She rocked him back and forth, sobbing her heart out.

~°~

Arcturus snapped out of his shock, and started arranging affairs. It would take two hours to extricate Lucretia from her husband's body. The Aurors had come and gone.

Arcturus had explained that the three of them were on a 'nature walk', when Ignatious had been bitten by an extremely venomous snake. When asked why they hadn't taken him to St. Mungo's, he said that the Emergency Portkey had been set to Black Manor, and that they had immediately started to treat him for the snake bite. They had no idea why it hadn't worked.

Arcturus had given Lucretia a calming draught, and sent her to bed. He then began the process of informing the family.

Muriel Prewitt had taken her brother's death hard. She took it upon herself to notify Molly, who was a Second Year at Hogwarts, and Gideon and Fabian, who were only nine. They guickly gathered around their Mother, united in grief.

Arcturus was surprised to feel the suspicious glances from Muriel, and even moreso the hard glares of little Molly Prewitt. He could tell they blamed him for Ignatius' death.

Only certain people would ever know the true story of how Ignatius Prewitt died, and they were sworn to silence. This created a small breach in the Black's relationship to that side of the family, that would grow larger as time passed.

* * *

Dorea was still taking primary care of James, as Euphemia stayed at the bedside of husband. Charlus had taken over Fleamont's responsibilities, and used that power to add the Black Wards to Potter Cottage. He also started searching the property for any clue as to why Fleamont had been obliviated. He hadn't found anything- _yet_.

He had locked down the Wards to everyone, except Euphemia, Dorea, himself and the children, as a precaution. This was proven to have been necessary, when he was alerted to someone trying to floo in. When that didn't work, they tried to breakdown the Wards, the day of Ignatius' funeral.

~°~

Why would Albus Dumbledore try to break into Potter Cottage? What truth was hidden there?

When confronted by Charlus, who had arrived with two Aurors, Dumbledore said that he was worried about Euphemia and James, and was concerned when he found he had been taken off of the Wards.

Charlus knew that that was a lie, but he had no proof.

Albus was informed that the Wards had been locked down by Charlus, as Lord Potter. He agreed to pay for any damage the Wards may have incurred, and was let go by the Aurors.

Charlus was more convinced than ever that there was information, or documents there that would explain Fleamont's current condition. He would leave no stone unturned until he found it.

* * *

Carina's visions had slowed down due to the Peverell Amulet helping to supress them. She still had vivid dreams, but the future was ever-changing, and so to were her visions.

Tonight, she was dreaming of a possible outcome.

DREAM~

_Diagon Alley was more crowded than usual. Some families were doing their Hogwarts shopping, as the letters had finally been delivered this week._

_Carina saw an adult version of herself walking down the Alley on the arm of an adult, Lucius Malfoy. She was holding hands with a girl that looked just like Lucius, who was probably eight or nine years old. Two boys accompanied them. It was obvious that the twins were excited about starting Hogwarts, but they still kept their decorum. Mostly._

_"Can we get our wands first, Mother?" Draco asked hopefully._

_"Yes, please Mother!" Altair seconded. The boys were bursting at the gills to get their wands._

_Carina smiled at her boys. "I don't know... what do you think, Lucius?" She said playfully._

_Lucius smirked slightly. "No... I think we should get robes first, boys." He said, eyes twinkling in merriment._

_"Robes? Father!" Draco and Altair exclaimed in dismay, flabbergasted at his Father's idea. Could he not remember just turning eleven, and desperately pining for a wand? They turned their huge green eyes on them, and pouted._

_Lucius and Carina chuckled. "Of course, boys. Let's head to Ollivander's." He said, showing they had been teasing._

_"Can we get robes next, Father? Twillfit's has a lilac one with purple ribbons that I want. Can we, please?" Celeste asked, giving him her killer puppy eyes._

_Carina gave a delicate snort at this scene. She had seen it a thousand times. Lucius was completely wrapped around their daughter's little finger. The first female Malfoy in over three hundred years, meant she was bound to be indulged._

_"Of course, Princess. Right after wands. Just remember- this is your brother's day." Lucius reminded, gently._

_"I know, Daddy." She said, curling her hand around his forearm, and walking on the other side of their Mother. They made quite the picture walking towards Ollivander's._

_After being matched with brother wands, (Ebony and Phoenix Feather, 10 and 11 inches, respectively) the group passed Madame Malkins, on their way to Twillfit and Tattings. About to enter Malkins', they spotted James Fawley, (formally Potter) and who could have only been his son, Harry._

_"Hello, Cousin James. And this must be Harry?" Carina said, stopping in front of the store._

_James turned, an angry expression on his face. Harry just looked confused. "I was disowned, remember? I have no Cousins. Harry, stay away from these Devil's spawn when you get to Hogwarts. They are all bound to be slimy Slytherins, just like their Father." James said, raising his voice, and causing a scene._

Carina woke with a start. What had happened that had caused James to be disowned? How could her family break apart like that?

She didn't know, but she would do whatever it took to stop it.


	12. Meet The Potter-Malfoy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Carina have a playdate, and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Slow updates will probably continue for awhile. Working two jobs does not leave much time to write. Thank you so much for all the reviews, Kudos, and words of support. I read every one!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Charlus Potter, and Abraxus Malfoy were staring out the window, watching Lucius help Carina onto a children's broom. She was trying to sit side saddle, much to Lucius' dismay. Charlus snorted at the look of indignation on his little face.

"Carina had a vision a few weeks ago. She and Lucius were married, and had twin sons, and a daughter." Charlus said, looking conflicted.

Abraxus raised an eyebrow. "Really? There hasn't been a set of Malfoy twins in over two hundred years! A daughter, though? The last was over four hundred years ago!" He said, a faint, hopeful tone in his voice.

The two men watched bemusedly, as Lucius showed Carina how to grip the broom handle.

"Yes. Altair and Draco she said. Daughter's name was Celeste. The Black naming customs seemed to carry over. Potters' name after Kings and Queens. You name after Emperors, or some such, correct?" Charlus asked.

"Yes. He must love her very much, to let her name his Heir." Abraxus said.

He contemplated for a moment, then decided to broach the subject with Charlus.

"This situation with the Dark Lord, and Prewitt dying, has me concerned for the future. I want to secure the Malfoy bloodline, and legacy as securely as possible. Would you be amenable to a Marriage Contract between our houses? As you know, the House of Malfoy is not as old as the Potter name. However, we hold much influence, politically. We are also the richest, next to the Blacks. It would be a fine match." Abraxus said, sipping some tea that a House Elf just brought.

Charlus hummed, thinking of the current situation. Whatever was going on with Dumbledore was almost _more _concerning than the so-called Dark Lord! (To him at least.) He wouldn't put it past Albus to try to take control of Carina and James, if something happened to the adult Potters. He would do anything to prevent that. Marriage Contracts were one way to protect Carina. He just wished it wasn't necessary.

"If I had a galleon for every Marriage Contract request I have received, I would be as rich as you, I think." Charlus said, wryly. "I had wanted to wait until Hogwarts age to think about it. I was hoping she could find love with a suitable match on her own. The current situation has changed that, however." Charlus said, taking a bite of strawberry tart. Tea at the Malfoys was always excellent.

Abraxus huffed. "Who else are you giving serious consideration to? If Carina has seen Lucius and her together and happy, isn't it inevitable?" He asked.

"Kiefer Shacklebolt has expressed an interest for his son, Kingsley. His cousin, Omar Shafiq, has put out feelers as well. His nephew Ameer is a few years older than Carina. There have been others as well, but we are hoping to unite with a family we have not joined with for generations, to diversify the blood. You are also on that list, as there has not been a Malfoy, Potter union in a very long time. I think a Malfoy married a Peverell sometime in the Sixteenth Century, but that is all." Charlus said.

"I have agreed to a meeting between the Shacklebolts, Shafiqs, and ourselves in two weeks. You are welcome to join us. The future changes all the time, with every decision made. I will finalize a Marriage Contract for Carina before the end of the year." He said, closing the subject.

Abraxus sighed. "My Wife would also like us to consider the daughters of Cygnus Black. She adores Carina, but she does not want to put all our hopes into one girl, before a Contract is made."

"Belladonna is an astute woman, Abraxus. I believe Bellatrix, the second daughter is being seriously considered by the Lestranges. The eldest, Andromeda, is a sweet child, but a little wild. She is always questioning authority. Your best option there, may be Narcissa. She is two years younger than Lucius and Carina." Charlus said, musingly.

"However, I believe we could come to an agreement, if you are willing to be flexible." He said.

"Flexible, how?" Abraxus asked. He settled down in his arm chair, expecting a long discussion.

* * *

"Good job, Carina! You fly like bird!" Lucius said, excitedly. He had a small lisp, and it was coming out strongly today. "You could be on the quidditch team at Hogwarts! We could play together!" He said.

Carina's face fell. She knew that would never happen. "I'm not allowed to play in public. It isn't 'suitable for a young Lady'." She said, sadly.

Lucius looked indignant. "That's not fair! If you can play good, you should be able to do it. Even if you are a girl." He said, stomping his foot.

Carina smiled brilliantly at him. "I know! But the uniform is not proper, and I could hurt myself. At least that's what Mother says. I can only play in private."

Lucius pursed his lips, thinking hard. "Well, you can marry me, and I'll let you do whatever you fancy!" He said, proud of his solution.

Carina smiled at him, as they ventured over to the veranda for Tea. "Oh, Lucius! Our father's will decide who we marry. Well, at least mine will. Maybe if we tell them we want to get married, they will let us?" She said, unsurely.

Lucius' mother was seated at the table, chaperoning. She thought their conversation was adorable, if a little sad 

They sat quietly for a few minutes, drinking lemonade, and eating small sandwiches and cakes. Carina nibbled on a small cake, giving Lucius and idea. He moved his chair closer to her, watching his mother from the corner of his eye. She pretended to be absorbed in her book.

"Father told me I could never take a Maidens first kiss, unless we are gonna marry." He whispered loudly to Carina. "If we kiss, we hafta get married. It's the Law." Lucius said, with all the logic and seriousness a five year old can muster.

Carina started slightly. "Won't we get in trouble?" She asked, wringing her hands. "I don't know what a maiden is, Lucius. How do we know if I am one?"

Lucius nodded, trying to sound wise. "Oh, you are. It's a Pureblood girl that isn't married." He said, gravely.

Lucius really liked Carina. She was nice, and wasn't a crybaby like Primrose Parkinson. She didn't make him play 'tea parties' like Mallory Abott. He didn't want to be stuck with a ninny his entire life! Marriage was _forever, _and it was best to find someone you got along with, according to his father.

Belladonna Malfoy was amused by the conversation she was hearing, but maybe it was time to intervene? She looked up, just in time to see Lucius grab Carina's cheeks, and smash their lips together.

A bright light flashed, causing her to shut her eyes, quickly, gasping. As she reopened them, she saw Lucius and Carina floating three feet in the air, surrounded by a golden aura. Her jaw dropped, and she screamed.

Charlus and Abraxus had come running. They had seen a brilliant flash of light, and ran outside to see what was happening. They heard Belladonna scream, and arrived just in time to see the children settle, unconscious in the brick veranda.

"What happened?" Both men yelled, running towards the children.

"Lucius kissed Carina. They are Soul Bonded." Belladonna said, breathlessly.

Soul Bonds were really rare, and considered a Blessing from Mother Magic, Herself. This was an auspicious day for the Houses of Malfoy and Potter.

Charlus looked at his baby, his little girl, who was as good, or better than married now. His princess, his miracle child- and promptly fainted.

Abraxus looked at the mess around him, and sighed heartily. He should be used to outrageous situations. Being friends with a Potter, it was bound to happen. He looked up to the Heavens, looking for strength.

"Floo Healer Abbott, Bella. We need to check the children." He said.

As his shocked wife ran off to do that, Abraxus enervated Charlus. He came to with a gasp, and rushed over to the children.

"I guess that Marriage Contract is redundant at this point, Abraxus. However, I will be talking to your Heir about his ungentlemanly behavior, later." He said, a distinct chill in his voice.

"Of course, Charlus. I expected nothing less." Abraxus said. Everyone knew, if Charlus was anything, he was an overprotective father.

On the Brightside, at least they secured the Potter girl for his son.

Nothing but the best for a Malfoy.


	13. The Bride Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Marriage Contract is negotiated, and things fall into place for another horcrux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with no dialogue, sorry. Hope you enjoy it! I am back working at both of my jobs, so updates may slow down- sorry, loves- but the real world is an insistent bitch.

The news that Lucius Malfoy, and Carina Potter had a Soul Bond raced around the Wixen community like wildfire. Since most Pureblood marriages were made for strictly political reasons, Soul Bonds had become exceedingly rare. It was seen as a Blessing from Hecate, and Magic itself to find your Soulmate. This was the first recorded Soul Bond in over two hundred years.

Dorea and Belladonna were overjoyed for their children. Despite his grumbles, so was Charlus. Abraxus was very smug about the way the whole scenario had played out. Carina Potter had an impeccable lineage, was beautiful and delicate, and intellectually brilliant. Lucius would have faced stiff competition for her hand, but now he had secured her hand, unquestionably. She would bring honor to the House of Malfoy, he had no doubt.

Because the Soul Bond was still settling, Carina and Lucius had to stay in some form of physical contact for three days. Without it, both children would experience severe headaches, and something similar to potion withdrawals.

It was a good thing that both children were so young. If Carina and Lucius were even just a few years older, them having to sleep in the same bed for three nights would be beyond scandalous. Carina would be effectively 'ruined' if they didn't have a quick Bonding Ceremony the same day.

* * *

Charlus had sat Lucius down with his father, and explained (as well as you could to a clever five year old) that Carina's honor was now partially his responsibility. He had made it clear to Lucius that he was not to kiss Carina again until they married.

Abraxus snorted slightly at that caveat, but he allowed Charlus his delusions. It was just easier that way.

Both children seemed happy that they would be married at seventeen, but they were young yet. Malfoy men were possessive by nature, and if Carina turned out as beautiful as it seemed she would, Lucius would be a fractious mess until the deed was done.

The Purebloods would honor the Soul Bond, and the subsequent Marriage Contract. Half-bloods and Muggleborns would not. They wouldn't understand the nature of the Bond, and would think Carina was forced to Marry against her will. They thought Marriage Contracts were archaic and wrong.

The Marriage Contract between the Houses of Potter and Malfoy was an iron-clad agreement, meant to protect both Families. The document laid out inheritances, custody arrangements in the event either of the children's Family dying, and required three offspring. The only way out of that clause was if either Carina or Lucius became incapable of reproducing. Carina was expected to carry the Malfoy Heir, and a possible Heir for both the Potter and Peverell Families.

Abraxus agreed to this easily. Even if the other Heirs were not needed, he had always wanted to expand the Malfoy Family. Only Belladonna's trouble carrying a child to term, and Lucius' subsequent difficult birth, had kept him from having numerous children.

* * *

Arcturus had been negotiating with the Lestrange Family for a Contract between the Heir (Rodolphus), and Bellatrix. He had decided to agree to the marriage, as long as they received Hufflepuff's Cup as a Bride Price.

Casseopia had discovered that Riddle had an obsession with the Founders of Hogwarts, and had had access to some of their relics. It was easy to come to the conclusion that he had tainted them by making them a horcrux.

At first, Lord Lestrange had no idea that he had a Founder's Relic in his vault at Gringott's. Lady Lestrange, before her death, had placed it there at the request of her lover, one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Whether she knew of the true nature of the item is unknown, but she certainly had not told her husband that she had it.

During negotiations, Arcturus had mentioned that Casseopia had been told by Lady Lestrange, that she had placed an 'item of the Founder's' in the Lestrange Vault. (At the time, they did not know if it was Slytherin's Locket, or Hufflepuff's Cup.) He stated he would allow the Contract, and release Bellatrix's generous Dowry, if they received the item in return. The Contract would also ensure that the Lestrange Family would _not _follow, or compel Bellatrix to follow, Tom Riddle - AKA Lord Voldemort.

Lord Lestrange, after a visit to his vault, agreed whole-heartedly to the deal. He had felt the evil energy radiating from the Cup, and he wanted the 'obviously cursed' item out of his vault. As all aspects of Marriage Contracts were considered Family Business, he couldn't even tell anyone that he had had an item from the Founders. He felt that it was a small price to pay- he hadn't even known it was there!

The Lestrange Family was Pureblood all the way through, but they were not the richest, or oldest, or most prestigious House. A marriage into the Black Family would increase their status immensely.

And so it was, that another of Voldemort's soul anchors was destroyed by the Black Family.

* * *

In the meantime, Fleamont Potter was still in a coma, yet starting to improve.

After turning away Dumbledore from visiting Fleamont at St. Mungo's, Charlus had hired a Mediwitch, and had him transfered to Potter Manor. 

Ever since he had been around the ancient Potter Family Magic, and wards that permeated the grounds and Manor on the Estate, he had started to improve, slowly. His brain activity had increased, and he had actually moved his hand, only the day before.

Euphemia and James had settled into a seperate wing in the Manor, and Carina greatly enjoyed doting on her baby cousin.

* * *

The Black Family received some good, yet surprising, news. Walburga was pregnant with her second child. The Lady herself, however, had been acting more and more erratic. It seemed the 'Black Madness' had settled on her, and had her in it's insidious grip.

When she had discovered her pregnancy, she had stated out loud that she would pledge this child to the Dark Lord- family be damned. She had been overheard by the portrait of Starla Black, who promptly reported the incident to Lord Black.

Arcturus had had no choice but to exile Walburga, and confine her to Grimmauld Place. Melania had noticed that Walburga never held little Sirius, and he was being raised by House Elves. She insisted that Sirius be moved to The Planetarium, (Black Manor).

It took Walburga eight days to realise he was gone. Orion, who loved Sirius, but was a 'hands off' sort of father, agreed to the move. He had been staying mostly abroad during his marriage. There was no love lost between him and Walburga. He had decided before the Bonding to do his Duty, then live separately from her. His duty being providing an Heir, and a Spare for the Black Lordship.

Having accomplished that, he was planning to stay mostly out of the country. Unbeknownst to Arcturus, Orion had been in love with someone else when he had married Walburga. His Father, Sirius the Second, had not cared about Orion's lover. As far as he was concerned, Orion could keep his deviant affair separate from his acceptable wife, as long as he was discrete.

He had been going to France frequently to see Henri. The previous Lord Black had been disgusted that his son's Heir was a poof, and had made an acceptable contract for him as soon as possible.

Arcturus wasn't disgusted, but he would have also required his son to marry. Not Walburga though, their family relation was too close for comfort. He would have tried to find someone who could accept a marriage that was mostly in name, only. It was too late now, however.

Orion felt he had done his duty to the Family, and he was now free to do as he wished. He had never wanted to be a father, but he visited Sirius for an hour a day when he was in England, while Melania took over his day to day care.

Walburga had not seen her son, or asked about him, in five weeks. Her condition had deteriorated greatly since her confinement, and she screamed abuse at anyone who came to see her.

The Family had decided that after her second child's birth, Walburga would be relocated to Russia, where they had property. They would then discretely move her to a Sanitarium in St. Petersburg. There, she could be treated by Mind Healers, yet keep the stigma of insanity away from the Family.

The new baby's care would be provided by Melania and himself, just like Sirius'. Hopefully they could avoid a scandal. Arcturus didn't want his grandson to be tainted by association. After a few months, they would quietly announce her death to the public. 

Arcturus would not have the children exposed to their mad mother. It was the only solution he could think of.


	14. An Affair To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip. James and Sirius get up to mischief at a children's party. Fleamont wakes from his coma, but how much of 'Fleamont' was actually there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your reviews, and kudos! Even though I can't really answer them, I read and take encouragement from EVERY ONE!
> 
> Fluff chapter is fluff! Just a short family interlude. Sorry about the length!
> 
> WARNING: Small time skip.

A year and a half had passed, since Carina and Lucius were Soul Bound, and much had changed.

Fleamont had awakened from his coma. However, he had almost no memory of the past few years. This had been devastating for Euphemia, as he had not remembered his son, James. However, she was thankful that he had woken at all. He was still occasionally confused, and had periods of dementia- like episodes.

Charlus had had no choice but to remove him from the line of succession for House Potter. They could not afford for their Family to be left in the hands of someone with a compromised mind. This put Carina and James dead even for the head of house position after Charlus, at least until their Family Magic could decide.

Today they were going to celebrate Regulus' (Orion and Walburga Black's second son's) first birthday. Sirius and Regulus were being raised by Arcturus and Melania, since Walburga had been deemed unfit. She had been sent to Black Cottage in St. Petersburg, a week after Regulus' birth. She had been very quietly sent to a mental ward within a month.

The 'Official Story' was that Walburga's health had been adversely affected by two difficult pregnancies back to back. She had gone away for her health. No one was known to miss her. Orion didn't care, he had been forced into the marriage by the previous Lord Black, Sirius II. He had hated her since they were children.

James and Sirius both had turned into mischievous little blighters, and seemed to only listen to Carina. They seemed to think she hung the moon, and followed her around like little ducklings. They called her 'Ina'. Carina enjoyed their company most of the time- they did get on her nerves sometimes- and she seemed to have a special relationship with Sirius.

Carina was six, almost seven, and Charlus and Dorea couldn't believe how time had flown. They arrived at The Planetarium via floo. Charlus was holding Carina's hand, and Dorea wss holding a squirming James. The boy couldn't sit still! Euphemia had decided to stay home with Fleamont.

"Dorea, Charlus. And who are these little rascals? That surely cannot be baby Carina. She is much too big! Melania said, winking at Dorea.

"Of course it's me, Auntie Mel! Don't you recognise me?" Carina asked worriedly.

"Carina? Good Heavens, how you've grown!" Melania teased with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, the party was in full swing. The Nanny Elf had the youngest children in the Nursery. Carina, Lucius, Bellatrix and Andromeda were outside in the garden. They were joined by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ameer Shafiq, and the Lestrange brothers.

There was lots of food, games, and places to play. Sirius, James, Narcissa and Regulus had been taken to the Nursery for a quiet activity, as it was almost nap time, to ease them into settling down.

Suddenly, a shriek reverberated through the grounds. A blur with red and blue blotches all over it, ran out of the back door, and collided smack into Druella Black, nee Rosier. She screamed, and pulled the offending child off of her (now ruined) set of light blue robes.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled sternly at the crying child, then she realized it was her own daughter. "Narcissa? What on Earth happened?" Druella asked her sobbing child, taking in the state of her for the first time.

Narcissa's delicate, pastel pink robes were _covered _in bright blue, and red paint. Her pale hair was similarly affected, including purple patches were the color had mixed.

"We were painting, and James and Sirius started throwing paint everywhere! They ruined my _robes, _Mother!" She said through sobs, snot running out of her nose.

Lucius snorted next to Carina, trying to stifle a laugh. Rabastan and Rodolphus didn't even try to stifle their mirth, laughing loudly. This set off Bellatrix who was standing next to 'Rudy' drinking a fruit punch called 'Blood Punch', because of it's dark red color.

Bellatrix screamed in fury, angry that Rodolphus was laughing at her little sister. She threw her entire glass of punch directly into his face, causing him to gasp and sputter. In response, he threw his half-eaten eclair at her. He must have thrown it very hard, because every ounce of filling inside it exploded out, all over her left cheek.

Bellatrix yelled something that sounded like a Battle Cry, and tackled Rudy to the ground. She grabbed the piece of birthday cake off of his fallen plate, and with a maniacal grin, smeared it into his hair, smashing it as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare make fun of my Sissy, Lestrange!" She yelled in his face.

Cygnus shook himself out of his shocked stupor, and rushed over to pull Bella off of her Betrothed. "Bellatrix Druella Black! Your behavior is a disgrace! Brawling like a common _Muggle."_ He scolded, angrily.

Meanwhile, Charlus, Dorea, and Melania went inside to check the babies. The sight that greeted them would be engraved into their minds forever.

James and Sirius were covered head to toe in paint. As they walked in, they saw Sirius merrily rubbing paint into Regulus' hair, while the birthday boy giggled.

James was over to the side of the room, smearing his paint covered hands all over the wall, while Tiffer, the House Elf, cowered in the corner. Her once pristine tea towel was caked with green paint, and dribbles of yellow ran down one of her floppy ears.

"I's is sorry, Mistress!" Tiffer wailed to Melania, fat tears running down her cheeks. "I bes tryin to stop them, but Little Masters won't listen!" She cried, afraid she was going to receive clothes over the state of the Nursery.

Melania pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in exasperation.

"Pay me, Gammaw?" James asked cutely, holding out his paint covered hands.

"_Merlin's pants! _What happened in here?" Arcturus exclaimed from the doorway, taking in the scene. Narcissa hid behind him, scowling at the boys.

Sirius walked towards Arcturus, paint squishing out of his shoes.

"Pay paint wif us!" Sirius said to his Grandfather, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

Just then, Regulus started crying, upset at being ignored, and tugging at his hair. The drying paint was getting uncomfortable, and making him upset.

"What a mess! All of you to the bath. Tiffer, take Narcissa to one of the bathrooms in the Family wing, and help her bathe. Clean yourself up, also." Dorea said to the crying Elf. "Flippy? Start a bath in the Nursery bathroom, and clean these boys up. Send another Elf in to clean the room. Rodolphus will be joining you, shortly." She said, taking charge of the situation.

As Dorea's orders were followed, Melania sighed. There was never a dull moment in the Potter or Black households.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or not.


End file.
